Closure
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: The final of the Young Justice stories. This takes place after "the Final Secret." R&R
1. Chapter 1

Ok. As before; the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine, they belong to DC Comics. This is my third and final Young Justice fanfic. The last of the ideas Angel-Natavi gave me will be used for this story. Hopefully, I can pull this off. It will have some action scenes; and yes, I am still picking on some heroes. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to Silver_Wolf1_99

Now on with the story.

Closure

By Silver Wolf1

Chapter One

Holiday...

"Recognized: Kid Canary, B Two Seven; Raven, B Two Eight; Howler, A Three Two," the computer announced as the three appeared in the Watchtower each carrying a duffle bag. "Are you sure we're not late?" Emma asked as they walked towards the hanger area. "We are only late if Wally gets here before us," Howler said looking down at his sister. "Why are you in such a rush anyway, Emma?" Raven asked. "Michelle lives in a pocket dimension of her own creation," Howler started to explain, "Because of this; time there flows a little differently. Twenty minutes here is a week there."

"Wow," Raven said surprised. "That and you will love the size of her library," Emma said as they reached the docking bay. "Just how big is it?" Raven asked. "Twice the size of the Library of Congress," Howler said as the doors slid open, "And that is how we're getting there." Raven smiled a little as she saw the Javelin sitting in the bay, but was more surprised to see Kara and Conner loading luggage into the back of it. "I take it we're not the only ones going," she said as she saw Zatanna walking towards them. "Only a few others," Howler said smiling, "You two go store your bags. I need to talk to Zee for a few." He watched the two girls fly off as Zatanna said, "I was starting to wonder if you three were going to make it."

"Traffic," he said with a slight yawn, "Everybody here yet?" "We're still waiting on Cassie, Artemis, and Wally," she said smiling, "Barbara has been trying to get a hold of them to see what is taking them so long. No offense, but you look tired." "Student/teacher conference and town meeting went longer then what I thought," he said as Artemis and Wally appeared in a gust of wind. "Sorry we're late," Wally said setting the blonde archer down. "We had to run to Gotham and pick something up for my mom," Artemis explained. "Actually, you two are about five minutes early," Zatanna said taking Howler's hand in hers, "Now we're just waiting on Cassie to get here."

"Hope she get here soon," Artemis said as they walked over to the ship. "So, how's married life?" Howler asked. Wally smiled as he said, "It's been great." "Good to know," Howler said placing his bag with the others. "How long before we get going?" Zatanna asked trying to change the subject. "I think we're on Cassie time now," Howler said as the girl in question came flying in. "Sorry. Sorry. I kind of totaled the snooze button be accident," Cassie said placing her bag with the others.

"And by totaled, you mean?" Artemis asked looking at the young team member. "I smashed it when it went off," Cassie said turning a little pink. "The curse of super strength," Howler muttered before getting on the ship. He walked up to the front and sat in the pilot's seat. "Hey, you sure you're ok?" Zatanna asked walking up to him. He slowly shook his head and said, "I'll tell you in private." She leaned down and kissed him gently before hearing Kara say, "Last of the bags have been loaded." "Then it's time to get this show on the road," Howler said as Zatanna took the seat behind him.

Everyone quickly took their seats as he started the preflight sequence. "Anyone have any idea how long we're going to be gone?" Wally asked. "What's wrong, Throttle? Afraid you're going to miss something," Emma asked. "If you mean his brain, I don't think he ever had one," Raven said with a slight smirk. "Not funny," the speedster said as the others chuckled.

"This is going to be a long flight," Howler muttered as the docking bay doors opened. "Hey guys, aren't we missing someone?" Conner asked as the ship started to rise. "M'gann and Gar aren't here yet," Kara said as the ship slowly touched back down. "Does anyone know where they are?" Howler asked as the bay doors closed. "Just getting here by the looks of it," Wally said looking out a window. 'Sorry we're late,' M'gann said telepathically, 'Power outage took out our alarm clocks.' Howler pressed the button to open the loading ramp as Zatanna replied via the link, 'It happens, M'gann. Don't worry about it."

Howler waited till the Martian and her brother were seated before asking, "Now before we get going, is everyone here?" "We're all here, Lance," Dinah said from her seat behind the co-pilot's chair, "Including Wolf." "Good," he said starting the sequence again. "What? No flight attendant telling us about the emergency exits?" Gar joked. "Unless you want thrown off this thing, I suggest you shut up right now, grass stain," Howler said as the bay doors opened. "Drop the subject, Gar," Emma said glaring at the changeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Vacation...

It had become a yearly tradition in way. Michelle would allow her cousins to bring a few friends with them for Thanksgiving. In return, she was able to meet some of their friends. She would never admit it, but the part she looked forward to the most was the first meeting of the dragons. But of the different people that were coming this year, there was one in particular she was looking forward to meeting. A low growl brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to her right and smiled as she saw her gold dragon sitting next to her. "They will be here soon, Alexander. Don't worry," she reassured him.

The dragon looked at her briefly before looking back towards the sky. She looked towards the direction he was looking to see the Javelin approaching. "Told you," she said before walking towards the landing area. As the landing area came into view, she watched as the Javelin land safely. "So who all have you brought with you this year, Lance?" she quietly asked as the rear hatch opened. As expected, Emma was the first one of the ship. "Merlin!" the young girl squealed before flying over and giving her cousin a hug, "I missed you." "I missed you too, Ari," Merlin said returning the hug, "So, who all did you bring with you this time?"

Emma turned and pointed at each person as they stepped off the ship saying, "A few you know: like Conner, M'gann, Zatanna, Robin, Cassie, and Wolf. The others are Raven, Kara, Gar, Dinah, Barbara, Wally, and Artemis." "I've meet Wally before, even though it was very briefly," Michelle said as Dinah walked over towards them, "Thank you watching over my family." Dinah smiled as she said, "It was our pleasure, and if anything we should be thanking you for inviting us here." "Tis the least I could do," Michelle said as Raven walked up. "Thought you might want to know, Robin is refusing to get off the ship," she said glancing towards the ship, "He keeps saying something about a dragon."

"Aiden," Emma and Michelle said with a sigh. "I'll deal with the looney toon," Emma said walking back towards the ship. "Aiden's a dragon?" Raven asked a little puzzled. "One of many," Michelle said as Alexander landed a few feet away and nudged Zatanna. "And no, they're not violent," Dinah said watching the magician give the golden dragon a hug. "They're just opinionated and a little weird," Michelle said before they heard someone yell. They looked over to see Emma dragging Robin off of the Javelin.

"Is there a reason she's doing that?" Dinah asked. "It's a long story," Michelle replied as Artemis walked over. "Sounds like one worth hearing," Dinah said as the boy wonder broke free and ran back inside the ship. "Depending on the story," Artemis said looking over to see a blue sphere in cased Robin being rolled of the ship by Howler.

"And it can wait till later," Michelle said smiling, "If you all will kindly follow, I will give a tour of the place before being shown to your rooms." "I like that idea," Howler muttered trying to stifle a yawn. "Troubles in Jump City I take it," Wally asked as they started towards Michelle's castle. "You have no idea," Howler replied as the sphere containing Robin followed him. "Will you let me out of this thing?" Robin yelled. "Run and I tell Aiden that you like pink tutus and prefer being called Princess Pink Pretty Pants," Howler said glaring at the teen.

"You wouldn't? Never mind, you would," Robin said as the sphere disappeared. "Besides, he only does that to make Emma smile," Howler said as they continued walking, "And if you want him to stop, then ask him." "Now you tell me," Robin muttered. "Who's Aiden?" Wally asked as they reached the front doors. "An over grown pain in my butt," Robin said before walking over towards his girlfriend. "Aiden is my Dragon," Howler said with a slight grimace. "You sure you're ok?" Wally asked a little worried.

"Like you said, troubles in Jump City," Howler replied trying to move his left shoulder slightly, "I'll tell you all after we get settled in." "You haven't told Emma yet, have you?" Wally asked. "She knows," Howler replied as they reached the main entrance of the castle. "I am not sure if anyone has explained how time works here, but let me assure you all you will not miss Thanksgiving with your families," Michelle said as the doors opened, "And with that being said, I bid you all welcome and hope you enjoy your stay." As they entered the castle, a large dark blue dragon started walking towards them. "You've got to be kidding me," Robin sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with."

The dragon walked right past the boy wonder and stopped in front of Howler. "Hey Aiden," the blue lantern said with a slight smile, "Good to see you." The dragon slowly lowered its head till it was eye level with its friend. Zatanna knelt next to Emma and quietly asked, "Is Lance ok?" "He quit," Emma said as she watched her brother hug his dragon, "Lance got fed up last night and punched out the mayor before resigning as the Cobalt Knight." "Why did he do that?" Zee asked stunned.

"The new mayor," Emma said looking at her friend, "He changed the previous ones 'arrest the Justice League on site' order to shoot to kill any member and all possible sidekicks." "No offense, Emma, but your town sucks," Cassie said as Howler walked over to where they were standing. "Which is why I'm moving everything," he said leaning on Aiden, "The plant, Avalon Pizza, and the grail." "Lance, why don't you go with Aiden on up to your room and get some rest?" Michelle asked sounding a little worried. "Sounds good to me," he said as he walked off with his dragon. "I'm gonna go with him to make sure he's ok," Zatanna said before walking after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cobalt No More...

"Let me guess, why did you quit?" Howler asked stopped to catch his breathe. "Among other things," Zatanna said watching him. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled slightly before saying, "The new mayor disbanded the police force on the grounds that they weren't needed as long as I was there." "Please tell me you did more than just punch him out," she said sounding a little cross. "You mean like disconnecting the grail from the city's main power grid?" he asked before he started walking again.

"It's a start," she said walking with him, "But how did you get hurt?" "Some idiot wasn't paying attention and knocked a bunch of pallets over at Camelot Tech," he said as they reached his room. "And they either fell on you or you shoved someone out of the way, right?" she asked. "Got a few bruised ribs and slapped with a lawsuit by the woman I shoved out the way as a thank you," he said opening his door. Aiden let out a low growl as they entered the room.

"No, you can't bite her. You don't know where she's been," Zatanna said looking at the dark blue Dragon. "And besides, the case got thrown out," Howler said as he slowly sat down on the bed, "It went in front of a judge yesterday and I made certain to bring the security footage of what happened." "Good," she said sitting next to him, "But are you ok otherwise?" He nodded saying, "Yeah, I just need some rest." "And maybe this," she said before leaning over and gently kissing him.

He smiled a little and said, "Only if they're from you." She smiled before gently resting her head on his shoulder. "So how do I get room this big?" she asked after a few minutes. "Get a Dragon as your roommate," he said with a slight smile. "That or I could crash here with you," she joked, "I mean, as long as it's ok with your cousin."

"So long as you keep it PG sense you two aren't married yet, I don't mind," a voice from the doorway said. They looked over to find Michelle and the others standing there. "Decided to save the tour for later?" Howler asked. "Already finished," Michelle replied as Emma walked in and sat next to her brother. "How come the other rooms aren't this big?" Cassie asked.

Howler pointed over at one end of the room where Aiden was laying down. Aiden slowly stuck his tongue out at the young Amazon warrior as Emma said, "Three of us have room mates, while Artemis has a bed hog." "Anyway," Howler said glaring at his Dragon for a moment, "What do need, Michelle?" "How bad are you really hurt?" his cousin asked. The room was quiet for a few minutes before he said, "Via the incident at Camelot Tech; three cracked ribs. Because of the jerk off that decided to rob a bank the day the police force was fired? Bruised right wrist, twisted left knee and shoulder.

"But if you want to really talk injuries; Artemis jammed her right shoulder yesterday, Robin sprained his left wrist, Dinah there was stabbed in her left leg five inches above her knee, and Emma has a small cut on her right hand where she was trying to peel an apple." "Don't forget M'gann's twisted right ankle and Conner's rope burns on his hands," Raven said. "Oh good heavens," Michelle said with an exasperated sigh, "Please tell me at least some of you aren't hurt."

"Gar has a concussion and broke his right hand," Raven said walking over to Aiden. "You mean to tell me that Wolf, Zatanna, Barbara, Wally, and Raven are the only ones that aren't hurt in some way?" Michelle asked in disbelief, "Unbelievable." She looked at each one and sighed before saying, "Well, at least you all can get some rest while you're here." "I don't think there is a single one of us that wouldn't mind some down time," Emma said before yawning. "Lunch will be in an hour and I will have it sent to your rooms," Michelle said not sounding pleased, "I suggest you all go unpack and relax."

"And if she catches anyone training, thank you for volunteering to play football with the dragons," Howler said as he watched his cousin leave. Michelle stopped at the doorway and turned to face him as she asked, "Just what all caused your injuries?" "You don't want to know when it comes to Artemis, Emma wanted an apple, and the rest was from work, training or missions," Zatanna said. "You're right about Artemis," Michelle said after a few seconds thought, "Just try and relax and not get hurt any further." "Easier said than done for some of us," Cassie muttered looking over towards Aiden, "How in the?" All eyes looked over to see the dark blue dragon curled around a sleeping Raven.

"Strange," Howler said with a slight smile, "I haven't seen him do that sense Emma was about three." "Maybe he likes her," Gar said never taking his eyes off the sleeping girl. "That or she was more tired than what she let everyone thinks," Emma said before hopping off the bed. "Like you are?" Artemis asked looking at her friend. "Alright, anyone that has had less then eight hours of sleep needs to go to bed. Now!" Michelle said pointing towards the doorway.

"I like that idea," Emma said as her, Gar and Cassie began to leave the room. "You too, Robin," Dinah said looking at the young detective, "Go get some sleep." "I'm fine, Dinah," he said looking at her. "It's not wise to lie in my presence, Timothy," Michelle said glaring at him. Without any warning or prompting, Wolf grabbed the detective by the back of his belt and carried him from the room. "I knew I liked him for a reason," Dinah remarked. She looked at Michelle to find her glaring at her before pointing towards the door way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I Can Here You...

Zatanna smiled as she watched her boyfriend sleep. She was one of the few that knew about the troubles in Jump City, but she didn't know they were that bad. _"Why didn't you tell me what all was going on?"_ she thought. "Because he didn't want you to worry, _"_ she heard someone say. She looked around before asking, "Who's there?" "I think you know who this is," the voice said.

She looked to her right and saw Aiden looking at her. "Aiden?" she asked before slowly standing up. The Dragon slowly nodded saying, "I'm the only other one here that is awake besides you." "But how?" she asked a little shocked, "I thought..." "Only those born the same day as a Dragon can hear us?" he asked finishing her thought, "That is true. But those who are truly loved by those that can hear us shall share their gift."

Zatanna was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "You mean because Lance loves me?" "Not just Lance," Aiden replied with a slight smile, " Arturia loves you and considers you a sister." "And it's because of that I can hear you?" she asked. "As well as Taylor, and I said before, he didn't want you to worry," Aiden said with a slight nod. She walked over to him and asked, "So what all is going on in Jump City?"

"The entire city is against the mayor's anti-meta policy," Aiden said quietly. "Anti-meta?" she asked in disbelief. "The guy is a diehard Godfrey supporter," Aiden said looking towards the bed, "Except he applies that jerks message to all meta's. To him, there is no such thing as a good meta." "If this guy is so anti-meta, then how did he get elected?" she asked. "He hid his true nature until recently," Aiden replied. "And once everything was said and done, he let it be known to everyone," she said. "Correct," he said calmly, "But I think there is something else on your mind that you want to know."

She looked over at Howler and asked, "Why does he try and take on the world alone? I mean, both the league and the team are more than willing to help." "He knows. He also doesn't want to put any of his friends or family in any unnecessary danger," Aiden said laying his head down, "But there is another reason he doesn't ask. He's been hearing a rumor that the mayor hired an assassin to take out the league if they show up." "I don't believe him," she said as she started pacing, "You mean he's doing this just to find out if Deathstroke is the assassin that was hired?"

"I can assure you, it's not Deathstroke he's after," Aiden said. "Then who is it?" Zatanna asked looking at the dragon. Aiden looked her in the eyes and said, "He is after the one that has never been brought to justice." "He means the one that told the Light about the grail," Howler said a little groggy. "Sorry if we woke you," Aiden said as he and Zatanna looked towards the bed.

"It's alright," Howler said sitting up, "I needed to get up anyway." "Bathroom?" Aiden asked. "That food," Howler getting up. He started to walk towards the door, but stopped when he felt Zatanna grabbed his hand. "Why didn't you tell me any this?" she asked sounding hurt.

Howler gently pulled her into his arms saying, "Because all of this started this past Monday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She rested her head against his shoulder and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?" "Promise me you will watch out for Emma and Raven should anything happen to me," he said before giving her a kiss. She smiled said quietly, "Always." "You want me to leave or what?" Aiden asked.

"You're fine Aiden," Howler said before leaving the room with Zatanna, "So how long was I out?" "About three hours," she replied taking his hand in hers, "Long enough everyone that was hurt to get in trouble with your cousin." "Know which one got yelled at the worst?" he asked smiling a little. "Afraid not," she said with a slight shrug, "Where are we going?" "To commandeer the kitchen," he said smiling, "Like I said, I'm hungry."

"You also haven't eaten sense two days ago," they heard Emma say from behind them. "You can blame Jump City and your school for that," Howler said glancing back at her, "Where are you heading?" "Same place you are. The kitchen," Emma said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Wally was down there already," he said calmly. "He's banned from the kitchen until further notice," Emma said looking at her brother.

"What did he do now?" he asked looking at the young girl. "Actually, your cousin banned all non-family members from using the kitchen to make anything," Zatanna said. "That Dalek," he said with a slight laugh, "You know what she is wanting, don't you sis?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Her One Weakness...

It was Alexander that had brought Michelle's attention to it. A sound so light a normal person would've missed it. A simple laugh, not forced or from being tickled, but from joy. _"I wonder who's in a good mood,"_ she thought walking towards the source.

A loud squeal erupted from a doorway as she walked towards the kitchen. "What is going on in here?" she asked as she entered the room. "Just fixing dinner for everyone," Howler said as he caught what looked like pizza dough. "You're fixing dinner?" she asked watching the dough. He nodded before putting the dough on the kitchen table. "From what Emma has been saying, Lance has to fix this at least once while we're here," Zatanna said.

"I like how he makes it," Michelle said as she sat next to Emma. "It's her kryptonite," Emma giggled. Michelle blushed slightly as she said, "If you have ever had Lance's cooking then you would understand." "Only three people that came with us have never had my cooking," Lance said as he started to put toppings in the pizza. "Barbara, Robin, and Cassie," Zatanna said as Robin entered the room.

"What about me?" the young detective asked. "You've never had Lance's cooking," Emma replied looking him. The young detective stopped and said, "Yeah, Gar keeps telling me I need to do." "Be a good idea if you do," Michelle said never taking her eyes off the pizza her cousin was making. "I know he has eaten at Avalon with Cassie once or twice," Zatanna said. "Avalon doesn't count unless Lance is working that night," Michelle said. "Be thankful I'm cooking at all," Lance said before putting the pizza in the oven.

He sat down next to his girlfriend as Michelle muttered, "I hate waiting." "Oh good grief," Lance said looking at his cousin, "You're older then I am and you're going to pout?" "I'm not pouting," Michelle replied sinking in her chair. "Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it," he said with a slight laugh. "I have missed you two," Michelle said before giving Emma a hug.

"We've missed you too, Merlin," Emma said returning the hug. "And I thought some of the team was weird," Robin muttered. "What you call weird others call normal, Mr. Drake," Michelle said giving him a brief glance, "Now, what all has happened sense your last visit?" "Not a lot actually," Howler said leaning back in his chair, "Emma found her one friend has super speed and there is a fourth Titan according to her school." "Which friend and who are the Titans?" she asked.

"My friend Jessie and the Titans are me, Raven, and our friends Cissie and Jessie," Emma answered looking at her cousin, "My gym teacher calls us that because the four of us have a way of taking any challenger down." "What happens if he splits the four of you up?" Robin asked. "He's not sure he wants to find out," Raven said entering the room followed by Barbara. "Ah, just one the people I want to talk to," Michelle said upon seeing the redhead. Barbara stopped in mid step and asked, "Uh, ok. What did I do?" "The costume incident with Emma's former teacher," Howler said before checking on the pizza.

"Oh. What about it?" she asked. "I wanted to say thank you for keeping Arturia safe," Michelle said. "Don't mention it," Barbara said smiling, "I'm just glad they fired him before he was able to hurt anyone." "Same here," Howler said taking the pizza out of the oven. "I'll get the plates," Emma said before flying over to one of the cabinets.

"You guys having a party without us?" Gar asked as him and M'gann entered. "More like fixing a late lunch," Howler said before creating a blue construct of a pizza cutter, "We're missing a few people to really have a party." "Don't count on Wally and Artemis attending, cause they're a little busy," Kara said as her and Cassie walked in, "Dinah's taking a nap and Conner took Wolf for a run." "And I think I need to apologize for my actions," Michelle said as a table cloth appeared on the table they were sitting around.

"No. You don't," Howler said as he placed the pizza on the table, "If anything, we should be apologizing for showing up injured." "He's got you there," Emma said looking at her cousin. "True, but that doesn't mean I should be a bad hostess," Michelle said calmly. "You're not a bad hostess," Howler said cutting the pizza and handing her a slice, "You just don't like seeing people you care for hurt." "True," Michelle said before taking a bite. The room was quiet for few seconds before Emma asked, "Feel better?" Michelle smiled before she continued eating. "She feels better," Howler said handing Robin a slice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Egg...

After the first day at Michelle's home, everyone easily found something for them to do; whether it be sunbathing, playing down at the lake, or just trying to find a book in their host massive library. It was while exploring the castle on the second day that Emma found something surprising. In one of the rooms was a large egg. 'Why is that here?' she thought entering the room, 'It's too big to be a chicken egg.' She walked all the way around the egg and sighed. "I wonder what this is," she thought aloud. As she reached out to touch it, she let out a small gasp as someone grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she heard her brother say. She looked behind her and asked, "What is it?" He knelt next to her and smiled as he said, "That, my little sister is something I thought I would never see again. Believe it or not, that is a dragon egg." She looked at it and asked, "How do you know?" "Because this is the room where the dragon eggs hatch," he said watching the egg. The two were quiet for a few minutes before he said, "I remember the last time I was here. It was just before you were born."

"You mean that was Taylor?" she asked looking at him. "Once," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Mom told me that Taylor would hatch the day you were born. I asked her how she knew that dragon was going to be yours and she said Guinevere told her." "Was Guinevere mom's dragon?" Emma asked looking at her brother. He nodded as a tear slowly slid down his cheek as he said, "Yeah, she was."

"What happened to her?" Emma asked looking back at the egg. "I don't know," he said with a sad look on his face, "Michelle said that she disappeared after mom was killed." "I miss mom," she said quietly. "So do I, pup. So do I," he said just as quiet. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before they noticed something was blocking the light. Emma looked over her shoulder and said, "Hi Merlin. Did you know about this?"

"Actually, I was hoping to show this to you before the others," Michelle said as she entered the room. "So how long ago did this show up?" Howler asked getting to his feet. "About two days before you arrived," she replied looking at it, "And none of the dragons are saying who it belongs to." "You think it is because of M'gann and the mind link?" Emma asked. "More then likely, pup," he said. "That or the owner of this egg may not know she's pregnant. But there is one thing that is bugging me."

"What's that, Lance?" Michelle asked looking at him. "Mom once said that only those in our bloodline could have a Dragon counterpart like we do," he replied. "She was right and you had better not have done that with her," Michelle said glaring at him. He held his hands up saying, "I'm not doing that until I'm married." "Don't look at me," Emma said. "Then how?" Michelle asked puzzled. "What about a transfusion? Like the one M'gann gave Bart," Emma asked suddenly. "Well,that could explain the egg, but it still doesn't answer as to who it belongs too," Michelle said.

"I wonder if it belongs to her," Howler said calmly. "Who?" his cousin asked as she looked at him. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "About a month after Emma was born, I was at the hospital with mom for Emma's check-up when this guy brought this girl in who had been shot. She needed a blood transfusion and they were out of her type." "And you were a perfect match," Michelle said finishing his thought, "But what makes you think that, Lance?" "Because that was the only time I've ever given blood like that," he said.

"Either way, let's keep this between us until we can find out where the egg came from," Michelle said. "I'll go make sure M'gann has the link down," he said before leaving the room. "Are we going to tell them before we head back?" Emma asked looking at her cousin. Michelle smiled before saying, "I had planned on doing that tonight after dinner." "Cool," the young girl said as they left the room.

"Now remember," Michelle said closing the doors, "No telling anyone about this." "I promise," Emma said before walking away. Michelle watched her cousin head down the hall before asking quietly, "What aren't you telling me, Alexander?" _"Lance is right about it belonging to that girl,"_ her dragon replied mentally, _"And the fact she doesn't know she is pregnant yet." "That is all well and good, but could you at least tell me her name?"_ she asked sounding a little upset. _"Because it's not my place to tell,"_ he replied calmly. "Overgrown pain in my butt," she muttered as she walked down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Questions...

Zatanna sighed as she looked up from her book and into the eyes of a gold dragon. Ever sense she found out she was able to hear them, they had started taking turns asking her different questions ranging from how their partners were doing to her world. Apparently now it was Alexander's turn. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to finish the page she had been stuck on for the past fifteen minutes, she marked her page before closing the book as she said, "Hi Alex. What do you need?" "How come you are in here in the library reading and not outside with the others?" the golden dragon asked.

"Probably because this is the first chance I've had to try and finish this book in the past month," she replied. "Please tell me it's not Twilight," he said raising an eyebrow. She laughed a little and said, "Trust me, it's not. But what do you have against those books beside the whole sparkling vampire thing?" "I've read ever vampire book that is in the library here," he replied calmly, "Vampires are not supposed to sparkle and act like creepers around teenage girls." "Yeah, he does at like a creeper," she said after a few seconds thought. "And don't get me started on the werewolves," he said as M'gann walked up.

"Hey Zee, can I ask you a question?" the Martian asked. "Depends on the question," Alexander said before lying down. "Sure. What's up?" Zatanna said looking at her friend. "I think something is wrong with Emma," M'gann said before sitting next to the magician, "I ran into her a little bit ago and she seemed like she was hiding something." "I know what she's hiding," Alexander softly hummed before closing his eyes. "Did you try asking her about it?" Zatanna asked giving the golden dragon a quick glance.

"Zee, you know better than anyone about her hiding something. Remember you're surprise party?" M'gann asked. Zatanna smiled a little as she said, "How can I not remember that? It was so cute watching her trying not to tell me what was going on." "Ok. You're definitely telling me about that later," Alexander said with a slight smile. "Well, she was acting exactly like that," M'gann said calmly, "I was just wondering if you might know what's wrong." "I will explain to the best of my abilities later. For now, tell her that some of the rooms have pictures of her mom in them and she doesn't want anyone to see her cry," Alexander explained.

"I have a feeling that she is trying not to cry in front of us," Zatanna said with a slight smile, "Stop and think, some of the rooms probably have pictures of her and her mom." "Oh! I never thought about that," M'gann said a little surprised, "Any idea on how to cheer her up?" "Convince Taylor to throw her in the lake," Alexander said with a slight chuckle, "She loves to swim and doesn't get to that often." "Why don't you see if Emma and Taylor want to go swimming?" Zatanna asked. "Oh, good idea," M'gann said before flying from the room.

The magician wanted a few seconds before looking at the golden dragon and asked, "Ok, what's really going on?" "Michelle has a surprise for you all and asked that Emma not tell anyone," he said looking at her, "Your surprise party?" "She would stutter on certain words and sign rapidly as she talked. It was so cute to watch," she replied. "Don't let her hear you call her that," he said with a slight chuckle. "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what was her mom like?" she asked. He was quiet as he looked at a picture on the wall for a few seconds before saying, "Gwen loved her family as much as she loved life, but never sugar coated anything."

Zatanna looked towards the picture to see a woman with long brown hair holding a smile child as he said, "In a way, she was kind of like you and Artemis rolled into one person." She got up from her seat and walked over to it as she asked, "Is this her mom?" He slowly nodded and said, "Gwendolyn Robyn Pendragon. That was taken when Emma was a year old." "She's beautiful," she said looking back at him. "Like her kids, Gwen had a white dragon named Guinevere," he said as they heard the doors open. They looked over to see Howler enter the room. "Hey, are you looking for something?" Zatanna asked.

"Hey," he said walking over, "You ok, Zee? You look like you've been crying." The magician wiped her eyes before saying, "I'm fine. Alex was showed me a photo of your mom." "Hopefully it was one of her and Emma." he said glancing at the golden dragon. "The photos of you and Gwen are in the area of books that you like," Alexander said looking at the lantern, "This is your sister's area." "Is that so?" she asked smiling, "And where are the ones he likes?"

Howler gave her a quick kiss before saying, "Later. I got asked to come find you for dinner's about ready." "Ok, but you are showing me your section before the night is over," she said smiling. "Deal," he said before they walked towards the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Fun in the Sun...

To learning there was a dragon egg in Michelle's castle after dinner was something no one had expected. While they all had question about it, only one couldn't be answered; who it belonged to. It was a question that stuck with almost everyone for the rest of the night and well into the next morning. By lunch, some had decided that the owner's identity would be revealed in time. For Artemis, that question had almost slipped her mind completely.

"I never want to go back," the blonde archer said with a sigh. "That makes two of us," Barbara said as the two relaxed in the sun. As the two sat next to a nearby lake, Barbara couldn't help but ask, "So, who do you think the egg belongs too?" "A cousin maybe," Artemis said with a slight shrug, "Why do you ask?" The redhead sat up and looked at her friend before saying, "I just find it a little odd that there is an egg in this castle that no one knows who it belongs to." "That is odd," Artemis said before something landed behind them.

"This can't be good," Barbara muttered as they looked behind them. "Maybe a little funny," Artemis said as they watched Taylor walking towards them with her tail wrapped firmly around Emma. "LET ME GO!" Emma yelled as she struggled to get free. The scarlet dragon let out a low rumble before sitting next to Artemis. "I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea," Barbara said trying not to laugh. "Don't you dare laugh," Emma growled at her friend before turning her attention back to her dragon, "Taylor, would you please let me go?" The Scarlet dragon slowly started to set her friend down.

Artemis caught the wicked glint in the dragon's eyes before it suddenly threw the young girl towards the lake. Emma let out a scream before landing in the water with a big splash. "I don't believe Taylor just did that," Barbara said as she started laughing. "I do, and I wouldn't do that if I were you," the blonde said smiling. "Oh come on. Even you can admit that was funn-AHHH!" the redhead screamed as she was thrown towards Emma.

"Don't even think about it," Artemis said glaring at the dragon. "Wouldn't dream of it," Taylor said before lying down. "Good," Artemis said before leaning back in her chair, "You ever done that to her brother?" "Aiden does when he thinks Lance needs a break," Taylor replied with a slight smile, "Not sure if you've noticed, but Lance has a bad habit of trying to take on a lot of responsibility." "Too much some times," Artemis said looking towards the lake as her friends came walking out of it, "Enjoy your swim?"

The two looked at each other and started to smile. "You're screwed," Taylor said slowly scooting away from the archer. "Don't you dare," Artemis said slowly getting to her feet. "Give us three good reasons not to," Barbara said walking towards her friend. "How about I know where you two sleep for starters?" Artemis said backing up. "So does Merlin and everyone else here," Emma said before flying behind her friend, effectively cutting off the blondes escape.

"Guys, please don't do this," Artemis said shifting her gaze from one to the other. "Grab her on three?" Barbara asked glancing towards Emma. "No," the young girl said landing on the ground, "We can't." The other two looked at the young girl as Barbara asked, "What do you mean we can't?" "You hear it, don't you?" Emma asked looking at Artemis. The blonde archer was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Taylor or some voice saying something about 'don't hurt mommy?' Because I've been hearing Taylor and Aiden sense I got here."

"The voice," Emma said before walking over, "I heard it too." "Uh, what are you two talking about?" Barbara asked puzzled. "My brother and I can understand the dragons," Emma started to explain; "It's like M'gann's mind link. Except we can hear the dragons." "If that's true, then why can I hear them?" Artemis asked. "Two reasons," Emma said smiling a little, "The first being that the ones Lance and I love share our gift." "So, she would be able to hear all the dragons?" Barbara asked.

"Only if Lance was in love with her like he is with Zee," Emma replied glancing at her friend, "I love Artemis like a sister and think of her that way. Because of that, she can hear Taylor." "If that's true, then why can I hear Aiden and Alex?" Artemis asked. "I think I might know the answer to that question," Emma said, "Have you ever had a blood transfusion?" "About a year after the team was formed. Why?" Artemis answered. "Because Lance thinks the egg belongs to the girl he had given blood to after I was born," Emma said smiling.

"What a minute? You mean Artemis might be pregnant?" Barbara asked surprised. "Not might. Is," the blonde said placing a hand on her stomach. The two looked at her in shock as Emma asked, "You mean?" Artemis nodded then said, "I found out a few days ago and was going to tell Wally at his parents when we get there." Barbara smiled and hugged her friend saying, "Congrats, and we won't tell Wally."

"And don't worry about the egg," Emma said flying up a giving her friend a hug, "Merlin, Taylor, Aiden, and Alex will watch out for it here." "Thanks you two," Artemis said returning the hugs. "No problem. Besides, we still got you wet," Barbara said with a slight laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The White Dragon...

 _'This is getting ridiculous,'_ Raven thought with a sigh. She looked over the top of the book she had been trying to read for the past fifteen minutes to find a pair of green eyes staring at her. It wasn't the fact she was being watched that bothered her; it was who was watching her that was. Ever sense the two had first meet, Gar had tried everything he could to make her laugh. Unfortunately, she didn't find his sense of humor refreshing in the least.

"Can I help you?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed. "I was just wondering why you're inside on a beautiful day like this," the changeling said. "Trying to finish a book I forgot to bring with me," she said before going back to her book. "But why?" he asked. "Book report," she replied simply. She had just finished the page when it was taken from her hands. "Give it back, Gar," she said glaring at him. "I just want to see what the title is," he replied. She went to take the book back but stopped as she saw a white dragon walk up behind the green teen. "Gar, whatever you do, don't move," she said quietly.

He gave her a slightly puzzled look before looking behind him. "That's not Alex, is it?" he asked quietly. Raven slowly shook her head before they heard a voice say, "Guinevere?" The dragon slowly looked over and seemed to smile a little. Raven used her powers to move Gar next to her as she watched Howler walk up and place a hand on the dragons head. "Where have you been?" he asked quietly. The dragon let out a soft whine as it closed its eyes.

"You know that dragon?" Raven asked a little surprised. "She was my mom's," he said before giving it a hug, "I missed you too, Guinevere." Gar shared a puzzled look with Raven before asking, "If she was your mom's, then where has she been?" Howler rested his forehead against the white dragons for a few seconds before saying, "Who's Ra's Al Gul?" "He's the head of the League of Shadows. Why?" Gar replied.

"I'll explain later," Howler said before turning his attention back to the white Dragon, "Michelle and the others have been worried about you." Guinevere shifted her gaze to a photo on the wall for a brief second before looking back at him. "Emma's here," he said as a tear slid down his cheek, "She's missed mom most of all." The dragon let out a soft rumble as it moved so it looked like it was hugging him. "Gar, go find Michelle," Raven said in hushed tone. "G-got it," the changeling said before quickly leaving the room.

She slowly got to her feet and walked over before asking, "Are you ok, Howler?" "I will be," He said wiping the tears from his eyes. Guinevere shifted her gaze to the young girl and watched her. "Raven, this is mom's dragon Guinevere," he said smiling. "Nice to meet you," Raven said looking into the white dragons eyes. Guinevere nodded slightly before wrapping her tail around Raven's waist. "Uh, what is she doing?" Raven asked as she was lifted off the ground.

"Don't worry Raven, she won't hurt you," he said watching Guinevere set the young girl on her back, "See? She likes you." "Ok," she said a little shaking. She placed a single hand on the dragons back and gasped as images filled her mind. She pulled her hand away after a few seconds to find Guinevere looking at her. "You ok, Raven?" Howler asked sounding worried. "I think so," Raven said before being gently lifted off the dragons back. As her feet touched the ground, he walked over and helped her stand.

"What was that?" she asked a little shaken. "It would take too long to explain," he said as they heard the doors open. The looked over to see a shocked Michelle staring at them. "I-it can't be," she asked trying not to cry, "Guinevere?" The white dragon stuck its tongue out at her as Howler said, "She's as real as the three of us." "I wonder how Emma is going to react," Raven said as she watched her host hug the missing the dragon.

"Probably the same way as Michelle and I have," Howler said. Michelle slowly let go of the dragon after a few seconds before looking at her cousin and said, "You know what you have to do when you get back." "I always do," he replied placing a hand on the dragon's side. Raven looked from one to the other before asking, "What does he have to do?" "Go to war, Raven," Michelle replied calmly as she looked at the young girl, "Go to war."

"Why does he have to go to war?" they heard a voice from the door way ask. They looked over to see Emma standing there. Michelle went to explain but stopped as Guinevere walked past her. "You were mom's dragon I take it?" Emma asked watching the dragon move towards her. Guinevere gave a slight nod before gently touching her forehead to the young girls. Emma slowly reached up and hugged the dragon as she started to cry. "Not sure who is going to be more upset about this," Howler said watching his sister.

"What do you mean, Lance?" Michelle asked. "Someone made my little sister cry," he said sounding upset, "Out of all our friends, I'm not sure which is going to be the most upset. But I do know who is going to pay for this."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Extended Family...

At Michelle's request, the reappearance of Guinevere was kept from secret from the others. Her reasoning was that this was a family issue and it was safer not to let the others know what was being planned. This did not sit well with Emma unfortunately. The young girl understood where her cousin was coming from, but the others where family to her. As she sat huddled in a corner of the egg room, she didn't realize someone had entered until she heard someone call her name.

She looked up to find Wally kneeling in front of her with a worried look on his face. "You ok, princess?" he asked. Emma slowly shook her head before looking at the floor. "Care to talk about it?" "Merlin asked me to keep something secret," she said quietly. "I see," he was all he said as he moved so he was sitting next to her and looked at the egg. "Artemis told me about being able to hear Taylor and the others," he said after a few moments of silence, "Personally; I think that is kind of cool. But I pointed something out to Artemis she didn't realize."

"What's that?" she asked. "According to Gar's logic, he and M'gann are brother and sister because of a blood transfusion she agreed to in order to save his life years ago," the speedster said. "Really?" she asked looking at him. "Yup, and if you go off that logic, that would mean that you and Howler ae Artemis's brother and sister," he said looking at her, "Which also means that sense I married Artemis, that would make me your brother in-law." "It would also mean that Jade is my sister," she said as she started to smile.

"And that Liam is your niece," he said smiling. She looked back at the egg saying, "I guess that turd monkey does have a point." "And not trying to make you cry, it also means their mom is your mom in a way," he said. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she asked, "I still have a mom?" "I think you would be surprised how many people actually love you and your brother, princess," he replied gently nudging her shoulder. "You think so?" she asked. "I know I love you like a little sister," he said before looking back at the egg.

She wiped her eyes before softly saying, "Thanks Wally." "You're welcome. Now what's troubling you?" he asked looking at her. She was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "It not so much that Merlin asked me to keep it a secret, it's the fact she wants it kept in family." "And by that she means her, you, and Lance," he said finishing her thought, "But to you, the ones that came with you are as much family as your brother is." She nodded before pulling her knees to chest and said, "I'm not sure what to do."

"I'm not sure what to tell you, princess," Wally said after a few seconds. "Why do you call me that?" she asked looking at him. "It kind of fits in a way," he replied with a shrug, "I mean, your brother's the Cobalt Knight and he protects you like a knight protects a princess." "You better be the only one that calls me that," she said before looking back at the egg. "The only other one that might call you that is Conner," he said leaning back against the wall. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard a noise.

They looked towards the doorway to see Cassie standing there looking at the egg. "Need something, Cassie?" she asked calmly. "I was just looking for Robin," the amazon replied. "I think he's trying to hide from Aiden," Wally said looking at her, "Why is he so afraid of him anyway?" "Remember the abominable snowman from the old looney toon cartoons?" Emma replied looking at the speedster, "Aiden did that to Robin the first time they met." "And he still does that to Robin every time he sees him," Cassie said before sitting next to Emma, "You ok?"

"I'm getting there," the young girl said with a slight smile. "So, who do you think the egg belongs to?" Wally asked trying to lighten the mood. "Not sure. I know Barbara said she would into seeing if there are any other members of Emma and Lance's family alive when we get back," Cassie said with a shrug. Emma bit her bottom lip before saying, "I think we will find out soon enough as to whom it belongs too." "Yeah, it's too bad you don't know who it belongs to Emma," Wally said in agreement.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "You have the cutest tell when you're hiding a secret," Cassie answered. "Are you high?" Emma asked looking at the amazon, "And I do not have a tell." "You stutter certain words and a sign don't tell rapidly," Wally said. "I do?" the young girl asked surprised. "You do," Wally said before Barbara walked in. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but I really need Emma's help," the redhead said with a slight wave.

"Sure Bab's," Emma said getting up, "What's wrong?" "Taylor was carrying Dinah towards the lake like she did before she threw you in," the redhead said before they walked away. "Taylor wouldn't do that unless I helped her set it up," Emma said once they were a good distance away from the egg room. "I know, but I thought it might be a good idea to get you out of there before they started in on you about the egg," Barbara replied with a smile. "Thank you," Emma said quietly, "I hate keeping secrets from friends and family." "We all do, Emma. Trust me on that," Barbara said with a slight smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Trip Home...

"No offense, but I don't want to go back," Artemis said as she helped load the bags onto the Javelin. "So you would rather stay here where you can't have sex with Wally because of a mental link with Aiden and Taylor," Dinah said knowing what her response would be. "When you put it that way," the blonde archer said. Dinah laughed silently to herself as she saw Raven walking up with her bag and asked, "Where's Howler and Emma?" "They're saying goodbye to Michelle and the dragons," Raven replied before using her powers to put the rest of the bags away.

"Oh you're good," Artemis said with a smile. "Thanks," the gothic girl said before boarding. Artemis looked back at the castle and smiled as she felt a gust of wind then asked, "What took you so long, Baywatch?" Wally wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and said, "Just making sure we didn't leave anything, beautiful." "Did you see Lance or Emma, Wally?" Dinah asked. "Yeah, they're heading this way now," he said before kissing his wife's neck. "I'll save you a seat," he whispered before boarding.

She watched her husband for a few minutes before turning to see the others walking towards them. "We have a problem," Lance said as the two siblings walked past. She followed them onto the ship and quickly took a seat. "I'm not in the habit of sugar coating anything," Lance said turning to face the others, "During the twenty minutes we were gone, a fleet from a planet called Apocalypse used a boom tube to get within our solar system. There is a chance that we will be arriving in the middle of a war zone. So be prepared for some quick maneuvering. Anybody have any questions?"

"Does this ship of yours have any weapons on it?" Conner asked. "Three cannons that are powerful enough to punch a hole threw a planet the size of the earth at full power, a rail gun, a hundred and forty assorted missiles, and a last resort weapon," Lance said before sitting in the pilot's seat. "Switching weapon system to stand by," Emma said after flipping a few switches. "Egnahc Su Otni Ruo Smrofinu," Zatanna said. The clothes each was wearing magically changed into their uniforms as Howler's armor materialized around him.

"Communication system online," Wally said as the Javelin started to lift off. "Quick question," Cassie suddenly asked, "What are the odds we won't be blown up as soon as we return to our dimension?" "You don't want to know," Howler said as he increased the throttle. The Javelin flew away from the castle and made its way to the portal. "Here we go," Howler said before a white light filled the cabin.

Once the light subsided, Howler pulled back on the steering controls hard. The Javelin shot upward alone the side of what appeared to be a massive ship. "What the heck is this thing?" Wally asked looking out a window. "Warworld," Conner said as Wolf let out a low growl. "If that's here, then that means Vandal Savage is back," Zatanna said sounding a little worried.

"Then we need to take this thing down, fast," Dinah said. "Consider it done," Emma said before pressing a button, "Weapons systems online." "Pup, what are you doing?" Howler asked a little leery. "Just trying something," she replied while pressing a few buttons. "Don't do anything stupid," he said before seeing a launch notification flash on the main screen, "Like that. You enjoy giving me grey hairs, don't you?"

"What did she do?" Dinah asked. "I just launched an Iczer core round at that thing," the young girl replied. "Oh that is cold, sis," he said with an amused laugh, "I like it." "Hey guys, what's an Iczer core round?' Barbara asked a little confused. "You fired it, Emma, you explain it," he said before flying towards the Watchtower. "An Iczer core round is a special round that turns any metal into ice," Emma said looking back at her friend, "The problem with that is regardless as to how thick the metal is, it's as fragile as a thin layer of ice, the slightest vibration will cause the entire thing to shatter."

"Why did you do that?" M'gann asked. "Because all radar scans of that thing were coming back negative for life," Emma replied looking back at her, "That and it's too powerful to be used." "You made the right call then," Dinah said giving her young protégé a smile, "Now, let's get back and find out what all is going on." "ETA is three minutes," Howler said increasing the throttle, "And don't ever use that thing again unless I tell you too, Arturia."

Gar snickered a little and muttered, "Emma got in trouble." Raven reached over and Gibb slapped the changeling and said, "Not now, Beast Boy." "Thank you for taking care of my light work, Raven," Howler said as he started the docking sequence.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Furies Vs. Titans...

Despite being told by Batman to stay on the Watchtower; Emma had went with Raven and Kara to defend Jump City from the Apokolyptian attack. At least it sounded like a good idea at the time. Now the three were in a fight for their lives as they faced someone calling herself Granny and her Furies. 'That hurt,' Emma thought as she slowly tried to stand up. "Oh dear, I thought you three would more of a challenge for my furies," Granny said with a sigh.

"Can we just kill the little brats at least," the one Fury asked. "Don't call me little," Emma said drawing her staff. "Ooooh, looks like little birdy is getting mad," another one said said smiling. "I wouldn't call her little if I was you," a voice said from nearby. All eyes looked over to see a blonde girl in a red and white outfit reminiscent of a cheerleader uniform with thigh-high boots and a mask standing on a car. She was holding what looked like a pump action modified crossbow.

"Trust us," another girl with red hair, wearing a silver and black uniform with the Flash's emblem on the chest, appeared standing next to her, "Oh the story's we could tell of how many times someone was dumb enough to call her that." "Aw, look Granny. Some more babies have shown up to play," the one Fury said. "We're not babies," the blonde archer said leveling off her crossbow, "We're Titans, and no one can beat us." "Let's put that to the test shall we," Granny said with a sinister smile, "Kill them, my Furies." "Not today," Emma said recognizing the voices, "Titans Together!"

The five girls moved as if they had one mind. They didn't need to say anything when it came to working together. Granny could only watch as her precious Furies fell one after another. "Like I said," the girl with the crossbow said as the last Fury fell, "There isn't a being we can't drop." Granny snarled at them as she said, "What naughty little child. Granny is going to have to teach you all a lesson." The woman started to raise a what looked like a small golden rod before her body gave a sudden jerk and fell face first into the ground. "About time those acupuncture lessons my mom has been giving me pay off," the redheaded girl said from behind the fallen Granny.

"That makes two of us Jessie," Emma said trying to catch her breathe. Raven walked over and gently placed a hand on the young girls back and said, "Don't move." A strange, tingling sensation started to course threw Emma's body as Jessie asked, "It's Impulse and how did you know?" "Anyone that knows you would be able to tell that was you," the archer said walking over, "What I would like to know is what you are doing, Raven?" "Taking Care of Kid Canary's injuries, Cissie," Raven replied quietly.

"And don't you dare say you're fine, K. C.," Kara said looking at the young girl, "That last hit before your friends got here caused you to have four broken ribs and one about puncture your heart and lung." "Is she going to be ok?" Jessie asked a little worried. "She will be," Raven said lowering her hand. Emma took a deep breath and looked at her friend saying, "Thanks Raven." The goth girl gave a slight nod as Kara asked, "Well, sense there is a new Impulse, does that mean we have a new Artemis?"

"I know she can't be Red Arrow, cause that name is already taken," Jessie said looking over at the girl, "Granted, she does have a crush on him." "The name is Arrowette, motor mouth," Cissie said while reloading her crossbow. "Really?" Jessie asked looking at her friend, "Why not something that sounds cooler, like Huntress?" "No fighting, you two," Kara said looking at them. "Don't mind them. They're always like…" Emma started say before she began to fall limply to the ground but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"We got you, princess," a familiar voice said gently laying the young girl on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to see Wally in his Kid Flash gear and Artemis in her Tigress costume standing over her. "Hey guys," she said weakly. "I take it someone called you little," Artemis joked. "That would be the old hag lying on the ground over there," Raven replied. "I thought you two were helping defend Gotham," Kara asked a little puzzled.

"Batman has enough help defending Gotham," Wally said gently picking Emma up in his arms. "Besides, the fight is already over," Artemis said standing up, "Thanks in part to a certain magician and some dragons we know." "Thanks, Merlin," Emma whispered before blacking out. "Is she going to be ok?" Jessie asked looking at her friend. "She will be," Wally said giving her a reassuring smile, "Nice costume, by the way." "Mind finishing your talk after you've taken care of Kid Canary?" Raven asked before using her powers to tie up Granny and the Furies.

"Good idea," the speedster said before running off. "Who was that?" Jessie asked. "That was the original Kid Flash," Artemis said looking at the girl, "He goes by Throttle now thanks to the Cobalt Knight." "Speaking of him, I wonder where he is," Cissie said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A Well Earned Reward...

No one could fully understand why the ruler of Apocalypse, Darkseid, had called off his attack of the planet Earth. But one thing that was clear was the resulting damage. Almost all of the cities were reporting repair cost to be in the millions. The only one that wasn't was Jump City. It had taken the least amount of damage and had hardly any casualties, thanks largely to Emma and the others.

But because of the attack, most of the league's Thanksgiving plans had to be put on hold while everyone helped in rescue efforts in different cities. Yet for some, those plans were the furthest things from their mind. "Where are you, Lance?" Zatanna said as she put her phone away. She had been trying to get a hold of the lantern ever sense the invasion ended and was starting to get worried. "Recognized: Howler, A Three Two," the computer announced as he appeared at the Watchtower hold a box. "There you are. I've been trying to get a hold of you sense the fight ended. Where have you been?" she said walking over and giving him a hug. "It's a long story," he said returning the hug, "I take it I missed something."

"You know how Raven and Kara went with Emma to defend Jump City?" She asked looking at him, "Well, with the help of some friends, they took down one of Darkseid's general's." "Is she ok?" he asked worried. "She has a minor concussion and her right leg is broken," Zatanna said as they started walking towards the med bay, "From what Raven said Emma did have four broken ribs that about punctured her heart and lungs, but healed them after the general went down." "Remind me to thank Raven later," he said quietly.

She nodded and said, "Most of the League and team are off helping search and rescue efforts. Wally, Artemis, and I volunteered to stay with Emma." He stopped a few feet away from where his sister was and said, "Zee, there's something I want to talk to you about." "Don't you dare tell me we should stop seeing each other," the magician said turning to face him, "I love you and Emma too much to let either of you go." He took a step back and said, "Good, because I love you too much to let you go either. Plus Emma would kill me if I did that." She blinked a few times then asked, "That's not what you wanted to talk about, is it?"

He shook his head slightly and said, "No. I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, Emma, and Raven for Thanksgiving tomorrow. I know it's kind of late to ask." "But that is the way we are apparently," she said before walking up and kissing him, "And I would love too. Now, what's in the box?" "You'll see," he said before heading into his sister room. "Hey Lance," Emma said with a slight wave. He smiled a little as he looked at her cast then asked, "Hey pup. You ok?" "Considering," she said with a sigh, "So how much trouble am I in?"

"Why do think you're trouble?" he asked. "Apparently she grabbed the mayor and threw him at city hall when he tried to get in her face," Zatanna said pulling a chair up to the bed and sitting down. "Wall or window," he asked trying not to smile. "Window," Emma replied turning a little pink. "Nice shot," he said putting the box on the bed. "Thank you. Um, what's in the box?" she asked.

"Well, I was saving this for your birthday," he said before sliding it over to his sister, "But considering all that's happened; I think this might cheer you up." She slowly lifted the lid and gasped as the something knocked the lid out of her hands. "You didn't?" she asked looking at her brother. "She's your responsibility," he replied. "You didn't?" Zatanna asked.

Emma open we the box and squeal as she lifted out a puppy. "Thanks, Lance," she said as the puppy licked her face. "You're Welcome, sis," he said with a gentle smile. "I can't wait to show Raven and the others," Emma said giving the puppy a hug. "Speaking of which, where are the other Titan's?" he asked looking at Zatanna.

"They went with Artemis and Wally to the cafeteria," she replied reaching over and scratching the puppies chin, "So does this one have a name?" "No. She doesn't," Howler replied looking back at his sister, "So, what are you going to name her?" "Clara," the young girl said as she gently pet the pup. "Good choice. Hope she's house broken," Zatanna said. "She is," Howler said as Wally entered the room.

"What kind is she?" Zatanna asked. "She's a Golden Retriever Sheppard mix," the speedster said walking cover to the bed. "How do you know that, Wally?" Emma asked looking at him. "Because this little girl is from the liter my neighbor's dog had," he answered smiling. "The perfect companion plus the perfect guard dog," Emma said looking at her dog, "Thanks Lance. Thanks Wally." "You're welcome, princess," Wally said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Unanswered Questions...

Artemis pulled her phone out and dialed a number. _"Please be ok,"_ she thought silently as she waited for the other end to pick up. After two rings, she gave a slight sigh of relief as she heard a familiar voice say, "Artemis?" "Hey mom, don't worry. Wally and I are ok," she said with a slight smile. "Oh thank goodness," her mother, Paula, said, "I was worried with everything that had happened." "I was a little worried too, but we're fine," Artemis said as she looked over at Raven and Emma's friends, "Hey mom, is Jade there by any chance?"

"She, Roy and Liam just arrived a few minutes ago. Hang on," Paula said before handing the phone off. "Having fun saving the world, Alice?" came Jade's voice after a few seconds. "Loads," Artemis replied sarcastically, "But that's not why I need to talk to you." "Then what is it?" Jade asked. Artemis got up from her seat in the cafeteria and walked over to one of the observation windows and asked, "When you were working with the Light, do you hear of any reason why they would go after Emma's family?"

The line was silent for a few seconds before Jade said, "There was a rumor about a dual bladed sword that they had. Supposedly, the metal it was made out of could hurt whoever the Light was working with." "And they must have thought their mom wielded that sword," Artemis said quietly. "It would explain why they switched her like they did with Roy then killed the clone," Jade said. "They did what?" Artemis asked shocked, "When did they do that?" "Two days before Christmas," Jade answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Artemis asked starting to get mad. "Because I didn't find this out until recently," Jade replied calmly. "Is she still alive?" Artemis asked as Raven walked over. "That I don't know," Jade replied. Raven gently took the phone and said into it, "The League of Shadows have a hidden base on an island two hundred miles south of Japan's southernmost island."

"How do you know that?" Artemis asked surprised. "I'll explain later," Raven said before handing the phone back, "And yes, she's still alive, just frozen." Artemis slowly brought the phone back up to her ear as she watched Raven walk away before saying, "Jade, did you know that Emma's birthday is on Christmas?" "I do now," her sister replied with an amused tone in her voice, "Want some help getting her a birthday gift?" "It will be the last thing I do for a good while," Artemis said smiling.

"Oh, and why's that?" Jade asked, "And yes, you're on speaker." Artemis smiled a little before saying quietly, "Wally doesn't know that I'm pregnant yet." "Who's pregnant?" Paula asked not sure of what she heard. "I am, mom," Artemis repeated walking back to her seat. "Oh my word. Congratulations Artemis," her mother said as she started crying. "Thanks mom," she said before noticing four pairs of eyes looking at her, "I'm going to have to call you back." Artemis ended the call as Kara said, "If you plan on going after Emma's mom, we're in."

"I don't think so," Artemis said standing up, "First off; I don't know two of you." "I'm Cissie, aka Arrowette, and she's Jessie, aka Impulse," the blonde archer said calmly, "Now you know us." "Secondly; not one of you is part of the league," Artemis said dismissing the comment. "Neither is Emma," Kara said crossing her arms, "But she, like us, is a Titan." "And when you mess with one, you mess with us all," Jessie said. "And you all can end up dead," Artemis said slamming her hands on the table as she stood up.

"We either help, or I tell Wally and Batman you're pregnant," Raven said. Artemis glared at the young girl before saying, "You wouldn't dare?" "Only Emma and I know about your connection to the egg," Raven replied. "Fine" Artemis said after a few seconds, "But if you four really want to do this, then we do it my way; which means no street clothes, no homemade weapons, and no telling Howler, Emma, or anyone about this." "Not a problem," Jessie said before racing off to the kitchen.

"I got her," Cissie said before walking after her friend. Raven waited until Kara had walked away before saying, "Artemis, there is something you should know." "What's that?" the blonde said as she sat back down. "Emma's mother had a white dragon named Guinevere," Raven started to say as she sat in a chair, "She showed up a few days before we left Michelle's realm and relayed where their mother is to me when I touched her, and something else." "What do you mean something else?" Artemis asked. Raven reached over and placed her hand on the archers as she said, "This." Artemis's eyes widen for a few seconds then said, "Yeah, you're defiantly going."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A Late Thanksgiving...

Howler couldn't help but smile as he carried the last of the plates from the dining room to the kitchen. He had originally planned to have Zatanna and her father join him, Emma, and Raven for a belated thanksgiving dinner. That plan was quickly the own out the window with the arrivals of Artemis, Wally, their parents, Barry his wife Iris, Jay and Joan Garrick, Bart, Jade, her husband Roy Harper,and their daughter Liam. "I am really starting to hate that game," Bart said as he handed Barry a plate to dry. "I think it's kind of fun, but I still don't see why Wally and I are on dish duty with Bart," Barry asked. "Wally was getting Artemis's nerves and you about sat on Emma's foot," Howler said as he entered the kitchen carrying the last of the plates.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that," Barry said drying the plate. "I'll tell her that and please make sure whoever brought food gets the plate or dish back," Howler said before heading to the living room. "Is Bart still complaining about that game?" Zatanna asked as he sat next to her on the couch. "I'd ask if he ever shuts up, but I know better," he remarked with a slight laugh, "So, what have I missed anything big?" "Not much really," she said before moving her legs over his lap.

"I do have a question though," Artemis's mother, Paula, spoke up, "I hope you don't mind me asking this, Howler, but is that your real name?" Howler chuckled a little before saying, "It's actually Lance. Howler's a nickname I got for being able to make a guitar howl like a wolf." "You can play?" Rudy asked a little surprised. "We both can," Emma said with a slight smile, "He's taught me to play as my birthday gift last year." "Speaking of which, what do you want this year?" Howler asked as looking at his sister. "Besides my leg out of this stupid cast?" Emma asked glaring at said item. "That I can't help you with," he replied with a slight sigh. "When is her birthday?" Paula asked. "Christmas day, believe it or not," he replied after a few seconds.

"She's a Christmas baby?" Mary asked surprised. Emma smiled as she looked at the older woman saying, "Yeah, I'll be ten this year." "How did you break your leg anyway?" Rudy asked. "I got distracted while facing Granny's Furies and the one stomped on it before I could move out of the way," Emma said. "Yeah. Emma, Raven, and Kara contained all damage to the docks. Only minor injuries were reported," Howler said smiling at his sister, "And that was even before her two friends showed up." "Way to go, Emma," Zatanna said giving the girl a high five.

"Thanks," Emma said as Bart suddenly appeared next to her. "I think Wally and Barry are using their powers to dry the dishes," the speedster said. "They didn't lose the game so their allowed," Emma said glaring at him. "Oh come on! That's not even crash," Bart whined. Blue bands wrapped around the speedster as a jar floated over.

"You whined three times; that means fifteen bucks in the jar. Now," Howler said as Bart's one arm was released. The speedster begrudgingly put the amount in the jar before being released. "Speed through this house again and it will be forty you put in that jar," Howler said as Bart walked back to the kitchen. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Mary asked a little surprised.

"That was actually mild for Howler," Zatanna said looking at her. "She's right about that,"Artemis said with a slight smile, "Granted, I think Bart hasn't apologized for my bachlorette party yet." "He hasn't," Emma said petting Clara. "Mind telling what happened, Alice?" Jade asked. "I conned Bart, Gar, and Jaime to crash Artemis's bachlorette party," Barry said as him and Wally entered the room, "All they were supposed to do was leave a flash drive that had a message Wally for her."

"Instead, what got left was a bounty on Oliver's head," Roy stated, "Not sure what completely happened, but Olie convinced those three to where mask as they did it." "Stop," Howler said watching his sister. All eyes looked over to see Emma's hands were shaking slightly. "You ok, Emma?" Paula asked as she rolled her chair over to the young girl. Emma shook her head as she hugged her puppy then asked, "Can we talk about something else?"

Artemis motioned towards the others she would explain later before Jade asked, "If we're switching topics, then I want to know one thing." "What's that?" Emma asked looking up slightly. "Wally's reaction to a certain piece of news," Jade said looking at her sister. "What news?" Wally asked as everyone's attention was focused on the archer. Artemis glared at her sister for a few seconds before looking at her husband and said, "She means the fact that I'm pregnant." The speedster sat in silence for a few seconds before he smiled and hugged her. "I think that answers your question, Jade," Roy said accepting a twenty from his wife.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bad Day...

While most of the schools affected by the Apocalypse invasion had been canceled due to part of the buildings being destroyed, it was business as usual for the kids of Jump City. Granted the people were calling the Titan's the city's newest heroes, Emma was starting to wish she had let one of the ships crash into the school. So far she had been banged into, shoved, and about fell a few different times just trying to get to her locker. It wasn't until the resident class jerk, Derek, tripped her in the hall that she finally fell.

His laughter echoed through the hall as he walked to class with her crutches in hand. "He is so going to pay for that," she mumbled as she moved so she was sitting up. She leaned back against the lockers and sighed. 'Stupid Derek,' she thought hearing the bell ring, 'And I'm late. Great, just great.' Not wanting to be any later then she already was, she slowly pushed herself to her feet and used the wall as support as she started to hop towards her class room.

It was slow progress for each hop sent a shot of pain up her right leg. "When I get my hands on him," she growled. She finally reached the area her class was in and leaned against the wall to rest for a minute. _"M'gann, please hear me,"_ she thought trying to catch her breathe. _"Emma? Where are you?"_ came the reply a few seconds later. Emma smiled a little as she thought, _"End of the hall. Derek tripped me and took my crutches. I'll be there in a few." "No. You're going to stay put,"_ M'gann replied, _"I'm sending Jessie and Raven to get you." "Not going to argue,"_ Emma thought as she slowly slid to the floor.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a gust of wind before hearing Jessie say, "I'm not even going to ask if you're ok, cause I know you're not." "Thanks Jessie," Emma said with a slight smile. The speedster helped her friend up as Raven walked over carrying what appeared to be a pair of broken crutches. "Oh, he's going to pay for that," Emma said fighting back tears. "He will, don't worry," Raven said. The two helped their injured friend into the class room.

"Look who we found. Can we keep her?" Jessie joked. "What happened?" M'gann asked walking over. "Derek tripped me in the hall then took my crutches," Emma replied as she was helped to her set. "That is a lie!" Derek said standing up, "I never tripped her or broke her stupid crutches." "She never said you broke them, just that you took them," Raven said glaring at the boy. "What did you do to her?" Cissie asked as she slowly looked at the boy. Derek stammered for a few seconds before sitting down.

"Derek, you will be staying after school for the rest of the year for one hour," M'gann said coldly, "Do I make myself clear?" "Yes ma'am," he said as Emma slowly sat in her seat. "Good, and I will be notifying both the principal and your parents about this," she said before Emma suddenly sneezed. She sniffed and softly said, "Sorry." "Was that a sneeze or a chipmunk fart?" Derek said before he started laughing. Without any warning, Raven grabbed her text book off her desk and slapped the boy across the right side of his face a split second before Cissie hit him with a right cross to his jaw.

"Girls!" M'gann shouted as Jessie smacked Derek in the back of his head with her text book. "What?" Raven said as the boy slid to the floor unconscious. "That was uncalled for," the Martian said walking over. "No. It wasn't," Cissie said looking at Emma. M'gann looked over to see tears streaming down the young girls face as Jessie hugged her from behind. "Excuse me, Ms. Morse," one of the students said as he stood up, "I think I speak for all the students here when I say either Derek is removed from this classroom or we walk, because we are all sick of his crap."

"Join the club," she said with a nod, "Rachel, call Howler and let him know what's happened." "Already texted him the gist of it," Jessie said as Cissie moved over Derek's seat and hugged Emma. "What do we do with him?" one of the other girls asked motioning towards Derek. "Get him out of my class room," M'gann said before walking to her desk. She picked up the phone and called the main office. "Laura, this is Ms. Morse, I need you to come and get Derek," she said as she watched her students move Derek and his desk out into the hall, "I'm sick of him bullying my students."

"It's ok Emma. He's not going to bother you again," Cissie said trying to get the girl to calm down. "I want my mom," Emma whispered as her tears went unchecked. Cissie shared a silent glance with Jessie and Raven as they heard M'gann yell, "I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE MAYOR'S SON! GET HIM OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM! NOW!" "I have never heard her that mad," Raven said as the Martian slammed the phone down. "I have," Emma whispered.

M'gann looked at the students and said, "If you have a cell, call your parents and have them come get you. I'm sending you all home early."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Brothers...

Howler sighed as he and Conner walked into the local middle school. M'gann had called and asked them to go talk to the principal about something involving Emma. "Wonder what this was over?" Conner asked as they entered the main office. "A little," Howler said before giving his name to the receptionist. They entered the principal's office to find a man sitting in a chair with a smug smile on his face next to a boy with two black-eyes with another man in a business suit standing behind them.

"Do I even need to ask who won?" Conner asked noticing the black eyes. "Before this turns into a war of words," the principal interjected quickly, "Derek here was assaulted by Rachel, Jessie, and Cissie." "What did he do that caused them to do that?" Conner asked. "Derek made a smart remark about the way one of the girls in his class sneezed after he had tripped her and taken her crutches," the principal said. "Sound like he got exactly what he deserved," Howler said glaring at the Mayor.

"You would think that," the Mayor said before the man behind him cleared his throat. "Because of the girl's actions, my client here is demanding that all three of them be expelled and their teacher be terminated for letting this happen," the man said. "Yeah, not happening," Howler said as he started to smile, "You see, Camelot Tech donated the security system that is in this school. Which means that ever single instant 'your client' bullied, threatened, assaulted, or even made a sexual or racist remake to anyone was caught on film." "So what does that mean?" Derek asked.

"What it means, you little piss-ant," Howler said as he looked directly at the child, "Is that there is over four hundred and eighty-five instances of you bullying others on tape. And by state law, every one of the instances has been reported to the federal police. As of last time I checked, which was five minutes before I was called to be here, a warrant has been issued for the arrest of both you and your parents. You don't believe me, look it up. Now if you don't mind, Mrs. Reigns, I am going to go take my sister and our cousin home."

"Only if you take Cissie and Jessie with you," Mrs. Reigns said trying to hide a smile, "Their teacher dismissed the class for the rest of the day and has already gone home and you'll find the girls in the gym." Howler gave a slight nod before leaving the room. He walked down to where his sister was and looked inside. Emma was curled up on the floor with her head on Cissie's lap and her cast resting on their backpacks. Jessie was sitting next to Cissie trying to get Emma to laugh while Raven meditated.

Without saying a word, he walked over to his sister and knelt down next to her. "Time to go home, Arturia," he whispered. Emma didn't say a word as she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "Time to go?" Jessie asked. Howler slowly nodded as he carefully stood up with his sister in his arms. The girls grabbed their things and followed him back to his car. "I take it Jessie and I are supposed to go with you, right?" Cissie asked. He slowly nodded as he saw Conner walking towards them. "You ok, Emma?" the clone asked.

Emma slightly shook her head before burying her face into her brother's shoulder. "I want to go home," she whispered. "That's where we're heading, pup," Howler said as they exited the building. "Um, Howler, what's gonna happen now?" Jessie asked as they walked towards the parking lot. "Conner is going to take you and Cissie home," he replied calmly.

"No offense, but I would rather stay with Emma for now," Cissie said. "That's not my call to make today," Howlet said glancing back at her, "But I'm not saying you can't come over later." "And Derek?" Raven asked. "Has cost his father everything," Conner said as four state police cars pulled onto the school lot. They watched as the cars blocked the mayor's limo in before the officers got out.

"Artemis looked up the city laws and found something," Conner started to explain as the officers entered the school, "If the current mayor is arrested on a federal charge for any reason, they are removed from office and none of their family members can run for that office." "Translation: the mayor's kid just cost him everything," Raven said as they watched the officers bring the mayor and his son out in handcuffs. "If that law still stands," Cissie said. "Wally checked, the law is still active and is currently taking the matter up with the city council," Conner said. Emma sniffed and whispered, "Thanks, Wally."

Conner reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder then said, "You've got more than just one brother looking out for, princess." "I know," she mouthed as she smiled a little. Howler looked at his sister and asked, "How about we stop and get some lunch on the way home?" "Please?" Emma said as they heard a stomach growl. "Sorry," Jessie said turning a little red, "I missed breakfast." "I take it she's the speedster of Emma's team," Conner said pulling out what looked like a candy bar and tossed it to Jessie.

"What this?" Jessie asked looking at it. "It's one of the protein bars that was made for Kid Flash," Howler replied as they reached his car, "We've found it best to keep a few of those around the house just in case. Conner, could you hold Emma while I unlock my car?" Emma let out a small squeak as she turned a little pink. "I got it," Raven said taking Howler's keys from his belt loop. "Careful Raven. Clara's in there," he warned.

"Thanks for the warning," Raven said unlocking the door. "Who's Clara?" Jessie asked before taking a bite of the protein bar.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Team Traditions...

The first of December always meant different this to different people. For some, it was the start of the holiday shopping season. For the league, it meant time to find out the Secret Santa. Zatanna sighed as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She had finished her shift on the Watchtower about an hour ago and had drawn her Secret Santa before she left. And just her luck, she got the one person she was both hoping and dreaded getting: her boyfriend. _'What am I gonna get him?'_ she thought. She walked up to her front door as her phone rang.

She checked the caller ID and said, "Hey Artemis, any ideas on what to get Lance?" "Don't ask me," the archer replied over the phone, "All I know is that something happened at Emma's school." "Is she ok?" the magician asked worried. "Not sure, but whatever happened has Wally upset," Artemis replied. "I'll let you know what I find out," Zatanna said before hanging up. She went inside her place and went directly to her study.

"Rood ot S'relwoh," she said. The one bookshelf swung open to reveal a door as she pulled out a gold key. Without so much as a thought, she unlocked the door and opened it. "Zatanna?" she heard someone say her name as she entered her boyfriend's living room. "Don't ask, Raven," she said looking at the young girl, "What happened and where is Lance?" "School bully and I just finished helping Emma to her room," Howler said as he walked in, "What are you doing here, Zee?"

"Artemis called," she said walking over and giving him a hug. "The team grapevine, should've know," he said returning the hug. She pulled back to look at him and asked, "Anyway, what happened?" "Class bully decided to pick on Emma and paid for it," Raven said watching the book case close. "How and please tell me some on punched him?" Zatanna asked. "Cissie right cross, Jessie Gibb slap with a English book, and I slapped with my math book," Raven said.

"Did Emma get a shot in?" Zatanna asked. "Derek popped something off that caused her to break down in tears," Howler said quietly. The magician turned her gaze at the lantern and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Come here," she said gently pulling him into her arms. Howler closed his eyes as he returned the hug.

"She'll be ok," she said quietly, "If there is one thing that girl has learned, its how to bounce back." "I know," he whispered. She leaned back and kissed him before the doorbell rang. "I got it," Raven said before quickly leaving the room. "Are you ok?" Zatanna asked quiely. "Not really," he said just as quiet, "Emma is in her room if you want to see her."

She gave him another kiss before heading upstairs. "Emma?" she called as she reached the young girls room, "You ok?" "Getting there," Emma said. She was sitting on her bed with her leg propped up on a couple of pillows. "Want some company?" the magician asked.

Emma gave a slight nod as Clara climbed on the bed and laid next to her. Zatanna smiled softly as she entered. "I think this is the first time I've ever been in your room," the magician said glancing around the room. As she sat on the bed, her gaze fell upon a poster of herself as Emma said, "I don't let a lot of people in here." "A girl's got to have her privacy," Zatanna said giving the girl a reassuring smile. Emma was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Derek called my sneeze a chipmunk fart."

"Is that why you started crying?" Zatanna asked. A tear slowly slid down Emma's cheek as she said, "I remember mom called me a chipmunk once." Zatanna gently pulled the young girl into her arms as she started to cry. "I miss her some much, Zee," Emma said between sobs. "I know, Emma. I know," the magician said softly, "I missed my dad until Michelle freed him. But you know what?"

"What?" Emma asked. Zatanna looked her friend in the eyes and said, "Besides the fact that I love you; I know she would be proud of the young lady you've become." "Thanks, Zee," Emma said before giving her friend a hug. "You're welcome," Zatanna said returning the hug, "Now, I need your help with something." "What's that?" Emma asked wiping her tears away. "I pulled your brother for the Secret Santa," Zatanna whispered.

Emma giggled a little then said, "I can tell you what Barbara thinks he needs." "I'm not sure I want to know what she thinks he needs," Zatanna said a little leery. "She thinks he needs some time off work to just relax," Emma said before looking at the poster in her room, "Personally, I think he would like an actual picture of you instead of a poster." "You know, I think your right about the picture idea," Zatanna said pulling her phone out, "Let's see if we can't get a few others to help us out with this."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Questionable Team...

Wally watched his wife as she packed a duffle bag. "Twenty-four," he said sounding a little more than upset. "I know," was all Artemis said as she continued to pack. "I still think you should tell Howler about this," he said walking over, "Or at least someone in the League." "And if I tell Howler about what the League of Shadows did, he would go after them alone," she said looking at him, "And who do you think I should tell?" "Not Bart," he said sitting next to her duffle bag, "Emma always finds a way to get whatever secret he is hiding out of him."

"That goes for about all the male members of both the League and team," Artemis said with a smile, "About the only one I can tell is Batman." "And he would either try and talk you out of it, or change your team and tactics," he said. She sat next to him and said, "I'm just worried about whether or not it's a good idea taking three kids and an inexperienced kryptonian with me and Jade." "Just who all is going with you?" he asked looking at her. "Kara, Jade, Emma's friends Cissie and Jessie, and Raven," she said looking at him. "Kara and Jade I can understand, but why the others?" he asked.

"Cissie is a crack shot and a hacker," someone said from the doorway. The couple looked over to see Raven standing there as she continued, "Whereas Jessie is what the league calls a speedster, and I know the location of the island." "In other words, you're taking a female version of me, Conner, and Nightwing with you," Wally said before going over to grab a duffle bag from the closet. "What are you doing?" Artemis asked watching him.

"Going with you," he said before the bag turned black and was yanked out of his hands. "No. You're not," Raven said as the bag floated over to her, "Jessie is faster than Bart and her suit design makes it near impossible to been seen while running." "Does she even know how stop?" he asked getting mad. "Thanks to the Flash," she replied with a slight monotone in her voice. "Fine, but why are you going?" he asked.

"She going because once we have Emma's mother, Raven can teleport us directly back to the ship," Artemis said as she turned her husband so he was facing her, "I will be fine, Wally." The speedster wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her before saying, "Sorry." "You're worried you going to lose her or this will fail. I get it," Raven said calmly. "So, when do you leave?" he asked. "Once she's done packing unfortunately," Raven answered, "And yes this has to deal with what happened today."

"M'gann called and gave me the jest of what happened. Is she ok?" Wally asked. "I don't think so," Raven said calmly, "While M'gann was on the phone to the office; Jessie, Cissie, and I heard Emma say something I've never heard her say before." Artemis shared a brief glance with her husband before asking, "What did she ask for?" "Her mother," Raven replied before heading to the living room.

"We're getting her mom back," Artemis said after a few moments. "I'll have some of the guys on stand by incase you need backup," Wally said before he started to help her pack. "Thanks, babe," she said before giving him a kiss. Once she was finished packing, they went into the living to find Raven sitting a chair with Green Arrow glaring at the girl. "Caddie found out and called and told me what you have planned and why you're doing it," he said shifting his gaze to the couple.

"Ok, then why are you here?" Artemis asked. "She wants me to go with you," he said calmly. "Why?" She asked a little puzzled. "Largely to make up for your bachlorette party," he said before holding up a duffle bag, "Secondly, she said you're gonna want this." "What is it?" Wally asked as Arrow tossed him the bag.

"Something from her arsenal, Arrow said before pulling out his bow, "No string, fires arrows made of light, and fires as fast as you can knock an arrow. There's one for you and Cissie each in that bag." "Where we're these when I was younger?" Artemis joked taking one out. "Collecting dust from what she said," her mentor replied. "Twenty five," Wally said before kissing his wife's cheek, "Stay safe." Green Arrow raised an eyebrow as Artemis said, "I know, and I will."

"Twenty-five what?" Oliver asked as Wally walked away. "He doesn't like the idea of me doing this," she said as Raven stood up, "So, instead of constantly repeating himself, he's been counting the number of times he says don't go." "I'm surprised he's not coming with you," he said as Artemis walked over. "We already have a speedster," she said before giving a slight nod to Raven. "Time to go," was all the young girl said before a black sphere encompassed the three before melting into the floor, effectively teleporting them to where the others were.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

When A Good Man Go To War...

"She is so grounded for this," Howler said as he flew the Javelin from the Watchtower hanger, "Seriously, what reason could she have for doing this?" "Ask her when we get there," Nightwing said from the co-pilots seat. It was almost one in the morning when the former team leader had received a text from Wally about what Artemis was doing. The message was quickly relayed to Barbara and Howler. While she had agreed to stay and watch Emma, Howler had dragged both Nightwing and the former Kid Flash up to the Watchtower where Zatanna was waiting for them at the Javelin.

"I've got a lock on the GPS in Artemis's cell," she said from her seat at the communication panel. "Then hang on," he said as he flew the ship towards the planet. "I know this probably not the best time to bring this up, but how are we going to get them out of there?" Nightwing asked. "Safer if you don't know," Howler replied as he flipped a few switches, "Wings deployed and bringing the weapons online." "Watchtower to Javelin," Diana's voice said over the intercom, "Where are you heading?" "Depends on what a certain person does," Howler replied.

"Meaning?" she asked. "Artemis went with Kara and Emma's friends to one of the League of Shadow's bases," Zatanna answered, "We're going to bring them home." "Why in the world would they go after the Shadows in the first place?" the amazon princess asked. "I think I might know," Wally said from his seat behind Howler, "Roy found something out about Gwendolyn's deaths." "Spit it out, Throttle," Howler said sounding a little upset. The speedster was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Apparently, the Shadows thought your mom either knew the location or wielded a duel bladed sword. Seems that is the only thing that could hurt Darkseid, but that's not the bad part."

Howler put the ship on autopilot and turned to face Wally and said, "You mean besides what is going on now?" Wally closed his eyes before saying, "Two days before your mom was killed, the League of Shadows kidnapped your mom and switched her with a clone. She's been cryogenically frozen for almost the past six years."

Not a word was said as what had been revealed slowly sank in. "Oh my god," Zatanna said quietly. She looked at her boyfriend to see his face was void of emotion. "You mean my mom is alive?" Howler asked quietly. "From what Roy and Jade found out, yes," Wally replied looking at the lantern. "Zatanna, what's going on?" Diana asked over the com. "Lance's mother is still alive and being held by the Shadow's," the magician replied as she watched her boyfriend turn back to the controls.

"You ok, Howler?" Nightwing asked looking at the lantern. "I'll get back to you on that," Howler replied taking the ship off autopilot, "You do realize there is one big problem in what you just told me?" "What's that?" Wally asked. "Michelle now knows," Zatanna answered. "That's not good," the speedster said with a light shudder. "Who's Michelle?" Nightwing asked. "Lance and Ari's cousin," a voice said behind them. "I have a feeling I am in trouble," Wally said as he and Nightwing turned to see a red haired woman sitting in one of the empty seats. "That would depend on how long you knew about this and who the gentleman is sitting next to Lance," Michelle replied calmly.

"Sense the day Artemis left, which was two days ago, and the guy is an old friend named Nightwing," Wally said. "AKA the guy that broke Emma's arm," Howler said as his armor formed around him. "You and I will talk later about that incident, Mr. Grayson," Michelle said coldly. "ETA two minutes," Howler said flipping a couple of switches, "bringing weapons systems online now." "Ok, I don't think anyone has ever asked this, but just how powerful is this ship?" Wally asked looking at Michelle.

"You don't want to know," she said calmly, "Let's just hope he doesn't use the main guns." "They can't be used without Emma's confirmation," Howler said flipping a few switches, "Activating stealth for final approach." "Are you going to wait for the Justice League to come help?" Michelle asked. "Diana says they won't be here for at least another twenty minutes," Zatanna replied. "Sucks to be them," Howler said as a suit of armor formed over his clothes, "This fight will be over in five."

He got out of his seat and walked to the back as Michelle said, "When a good man goes to war, will be as dawn breaks the night sky." "A Dragon will arise, as the shadows die," he said removing his sword along with another from a couple of cabinets. "But it's not just one man that is going to war," Zatanna said standing up, "Cause, like it or not, I'm not letting the one I love do this alone." "That goes double for me," Wally said standing up. "If you're going, then gear up," Howler said as Nightwing and Michelle stood up, "For its time to save the world."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

End of Shadows...

 _"Gwendolyn, you need to wake up,"_ a voice said urgently. _"Gwen, is that you?"_ Gwendolyn replied. _"Yes, it's me. And I got help, but you need to wake up,"_ the dragon's voice replied. _"Why do I have to wake up?"_ Gwendolyn asked. _"Because your kids need you,"_ the Dragon replied as images started to fill the woman's mind. _"Gwen, what are showing me?"_ Gwendolyn underinsured of what she was seeing. _"These are images from Lance and Emma's memories,"_ Guinevere said calmly, _"The League of Shadows kidnapped you almost six years ago because they thought you had Lance's sword."_

 _"S-six years?"_ Gwendolyn asked stunned a picture of a ten year old Emma floated by, _"Y-you can't be serious." "I wish I wasn't,"_ Guinevere said as the memory from that fateful Christmas began to play, _"The Shadows used a clone of you to fake your death so Lance wouldn't come after you."_ _"Where are my kids now?"_ Gwendolyn asked. _"Lance is here with others from the Justice League trying to free you,"_ Guinevere said as an image of each of the children appeared, _"Whereas Emma is at home asleep with a broken leg."_

Gwendolyn's eyes snapped open to find a pair of violet colored eyes looking at her. "Get out of my way," she growled. "You better do as she says, Raven," Howler said as he held out a sword to his mother. Gwendolyn took the sword and slowly got to her feet. "Hope you know how to use that thing," Nightwing said seeing her stand.

She slowly looked around to find her son and others in an all-out battle with hordes of ninjas. "If you would please," she said glancing at her son. "On it," he said before each of his friends were suddenly incased in a blue sphere. A loud yelp came from the two speedsters as four jets of flame came cascading down from the upper floors of the hall they were fighting in. "Tigress, take out those flamethrower's," Nightwing yelled.

"Why? They're on our side," Artemis replied smiling. "Welcome to the party, Aiden!" Howler yelled as he saw his Dragon on the upper levels. The dark blue Dragon let out a loud roar before flying down to the lower levels with Michelle's Dragon Alexander, Emma's scarlet Dragon Taylor, and a white Dragon. "Thank you, Guinevere," Gwendolyn said drawing her sword. The white nodded slightly as the far doors opened.

"I must congratulate you young heroes for making it this far," a man said as he entered followed three men, "But this is where your feeble attempt at a rescue mission ends." "How are those guys?" Jessie whispered to Zatanna. "Ra's Al Ghul, Sportsmaster, and Deathstroke," the magician replied getting ready for another fight. "You might want to rethink those words, Ra's," Green Arrow said as him, Artemis, and Cissie each trained an arrow on the man, "Your forces are gone." "Not just that," Howler said holding his sword up, "You grabbed the person all those years ago."

The eyes of the League of Shadows leader widened as he glanced around the room before Michelle said, "And not all our reinforcements have arrived yet." "Even with the help of those over grown iguanas, none of you will walk out of here alive," Ra's said drawing his sword. "Looks like someone wants to go down in a blaze of glory," Cissie said. "Deathstroke is mine," Howler said as he glared at the one man with a two tone mask. "Sportsmaster's ours," Artemis said as her and Jade watched their father. "I have a better idea," Michelle said as a glyph glowed started glowing under the four men's feet.

"W-what are you doing?" Ra's second in command, Ubu, said as he and the others started to turn to crystal. "Making sure none of you ever hurt anyone ever again," Michelle said before the four men disappeared. "Um, what just happened?" Cissie asked lowering her bow. "She showed them mercy," Gwendolyn said as her sword disappeared.

"By turning them to crystal?" Green Arrow asked. "By removing them to a place they can never harm another living soul again," Michelle said looking at her cousin. "We can finish this talk later," Gwendolyn said sounding impatient, "I have a little girl with a broken at home that needs her mom." "Right then, as the old saying goes: allons-y," Howler said. A blue aura glowed around each person as they started to fly up towards the waiting Javelin. Once aboard, they quickly took their sits as Raven asked, "What about Taylor and the others?"

"They went back to their dimension when Michelle did," Howler said as his armor faded. "I didn't even know she left," Green Arrow said from his seat. "You get used to it," Gwendolyn said looking at Nightwing, "And you're not old enough to co-pilot this thing; so out of my seat." "I'd do as she says, Nightwing," Artemis said with a slight smile. "Uh, no offense ma'am, but I think it would be better for me to fly this right now," Nightwing started to say. "Based on what exactly?" Gwendolyn said crossing her arms.

"Based on the facts that one; you just woke up from being in cryo-stasis for almost six years," Howler said turning to watch the oncoming fireworks with a smile, "And two, he broken Emma's arm earlier this year." Her sword instantly formed in her hands as she said, "You have three seconds to get out of my seat and to the back of this ship or I will remove any reason why you call yourself a man." Wally used a quick burst of speed to move his best friend to the seat behind him and said, "I would definitely stay away from Howler's mother if I were you."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Prisons...

"How does it feel to be home?" Howler asked as he placed a couple of coffee mugs on the kitchen table. "Feels like I never left and when did you start drinking coffee?" Gwendolyn asked. "Still don't," Howler said with a slight laugh, "It's hot chocolate." She took a drink and smiled before saying, "I like this." "Thanks," he said before taking a drink. "Where's Emma?" she asked as Barbara entered the kitchen. "She's still asleep," the redhead replied with a slight yawn, "You still have that instant coffee stuff that I brought over?"

"Cupboard above the sink, you know where the mugs are," he said with a slight sigh. "Babysitter?" Gwendolyn asked after watching Barbara for a few seconds. He nodded as the redhead said, "Yeah, I'm Barbara." "Gwendolyn, their mother," Gwendolyn said with a slight smile. "Great, maybe you can answer this question then," Barbara said fixing herself a cup of coffee, "When's Howler's birthday?" "The team has a pool going as to when is," he said with a slight smile. "And you, being the brat that you are, are probably refusing to let them know its February nineteenth?" his mother asked.

"You mean his birthday is the same as Zee's?" Barbara asked surprised. "Talk about being a dead man if I forget," he said with a slight laugh. "Why do you say that?" Gwendolyn asked. "Him and Zatanna have been dating sense they first met basically," Barbara said as the magician walked in. "What about me and Lance?" Zatanna asked before sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom asked about how long we've been together," he said glancing at her. "About four years," Zatanna said looking at him, "And shouldn't you be getting Emma up soon?" "I think it might be good to let her stay home today considering," he said as his phone started ringing. "Why do you say that?" Gwendolyn asked as her son muted his phone, "And why did you do that?" "Class bully and Batman," he said calmly, "The bully tripped Emma yesterday and broke her crutches, while grumpy butt wants to know what exactly Michelle did to Ra's and a few others."

"What exactly did she do to them?" Zatanna asked puzzled, "And please tell me she didn't shatter them after crystalizing them." "Try teleport them to Pluto," Gwendolyn said after finishing her drink, "She replaces their physical bodies with a crystallized version from a place called the phantom zone." "The problem with doing the is if the crystal gets the slightest crack," Howler stated, "The one imprisoned is released instantly." "Ok, but why send them to Pluto?" Barbara asked.

"Because the spell is tied to the planet it's cast on," Gwendolyn answered, "If the crystal breaks on any other planet, they are stuck there forever." "She used that spell on Brother Blood," he said looking at his mug, "Ra's and his flunkies makes the second time she has ever used that spell." "And I thought Lance was vindictive," Barbara said before finishing her coffee. "If you think I'm bad, mom was about ready to castrate Nightwing for breaking Emma's arm," Howler said looking at the redhead. "What stopped you?" Barbara asked looking at Gwendolyn. "Wally," Zatanna said with a slight yawn, "And I think I better go get some sleep."

"Lucky you," Barbara said rinsing out her cup, "I have to go get ready for work." "Thanks again for watching Emma," Gwendolyn said looking at the redhead. "It was my pleasure. And besides, it was nice to finally meet you," Barbara said before leaving the room. "I guess I better go see if Emma's awake," Howler glancing at the clock. "I got her," Gwendolyn said standing up, "You make sure Zatanna gets home ok."

"Will do mom," he said before yawning slightly. "I think you maybe as tired as I am," Zatanna said after his mother left the room. "Just about if not more so," he replied before giving her a gentle kiss, "Thank you for helping last night." "Glad I could help," she said laying her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments before he asked, "Do you realize that was the first time I've ever seen you in action like that?"

"And Artemis wasn't kidding when she said you look intimidating in your armor," she said taking his hand in hers. He smiled a little before hearing a loud squeal from upstairs. "Emma's up," he said with a sigh, "Which means mom is going to need some aspirin." "The curse of the Canary's," she said with a slight laugh, "You go help you mom. I'll talk to you later." "Ok," he said watching her get up. As she walked to the doorway, she couldn't help but smile as she heard him mutter, "Hate to see her go, but love watching her leave."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Family Once Again...

Tears slowly filled Gwendolyn's eyes as she watched her daughter sleep. Six years had been stolen by a group that wanted her son's sword. Six years she would never be able to get back. _'You've grown up so much, Emma,'_ she thought wiping a stray tear away. She quietly slipped into her daughter's room and carefully sat down on the bed.

"Emma, time to get up," she said softly. The young girl pulled her covers tighter as she groaned, "Do I have to?" Gwendolyn smiled and said, "Yes, you do. Lance isn't going to have you go to school today. So, it will be just us." She leaned down and brushed her daughters hair back before whispering, "My little chipmunk." Emma's eyes snapped open as she realized her brother wasn't trying to wake her. She slowly looked over blinked as she saw her mother looking at her with tears in her eyes. "M-mommy?" Emma said as tears filled her eyes.

"Morning, chipmunk," Gwendolyn said as the tears she had been holding back started to fall. Emma quickly sat up and hugged her mom as she cried. "I-I missed you so much," Emma stammered. "I know, baby, I know," Gwendolyn said returning the hug. It wasn't long before Clara jumped up and started licking her owners face. Emma let out a loud squeal and quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered looking at her mother. "It's ok, chipmunk," Gwendolyn reassured her, "But where did the dog come from?"

"Lance gave her to me after the Thanksgiving incident," Emma answered before telling her mom what happened. Once she was finished, she looked down at the puppy and asked, "Do I have to give her up?" "Are you kidding?" Gwendolyn said picking the puppy up, "We're keeping her." Emma looked up at her mom in surprise. "Truth be told," Gwendolyn continued looking at her daughter, "Your father and I wanted to get one, but could never decide on what kind to get. He wanted a retriever and I wanted a German Sheppard. What kind is she?"

Emma blinked a few times and started to smile before saying, "Both." Gwendolyn laughed a little before saying, "We never thought about getting a mutt." Emma was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "Am I dreaming?" Gwendolyn leaned over and kissed the young girls forehead and said, "No. A very bad man kidnapped me and made everyone believe I was dead." "How did you get away?" Emma asked. "Guinevere told Raven, who told Artemis," her mother answered.

Tears started to fall down the young girls face as her cell went off. "Hello?" she said answering it. "And my gift to you, this Christmas, is someone you thought was lost forever," she heard a familiar voice say. "Thank you Artemis," Emma said smiling as she kicked it on speaker. "Hey, you gave me back Wally," Artemis replied with a slight laugh, "I take it Wally was the one that showed up with the reinforcements last night and that saved Nightwing," Gwendolyn said. "That he was, and let Lance know we'll be over Friday if he still wants us there," Artemis replied, "If you don't mind." "You two better be here come Friday," Gwendolyn said with a smile, "I'm cooking. And make sure to bring Zee with you."

"Will do, Gwendolyn," Artemis said before hanging up. "Your brother said you can stay home from school today, considering all that has happened sense yesterday," Gwendolyn said watching her daughter for a minute. "You sure that's ok?" Emma asked looking at her. "Emma, I lost six years of watching you grow up," her mother replied as she looker her daughter in the eyes, "Today is for us to be a family again. That includes you too, Raven." They looked over to the doorway to see the Raven haired girl standing there as she said, "But I'm not family."

"Family is more than being related by blood," Gwendolyn said motioning for the girl to come closer, "You risked your life to help free me. To me, that makes you family." "Besides," Emma started to say as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do you really want to go to school and deal with Jessie and Cissie alone?" Raven stood there for a few seconds before saying, "Even I'm not that crazy."

Gwendolyn started to smile till she heard a stomach growl. "Sounds like someone wants some chocolate chip waffles," she said looking at her daughter. "Please?" Emma asked looking at her mom. "Only if Lance hasn't started cooking," Gwendolyn said getting up, "And sense it is only the four of here right now, you can float until we can get you some new crutches. Now get dressed and I will see you downstairs." "Thanks mom," Emma said as she watched her mom leave the room.

"You're welcome, chipmunk," Gwendolyn said quietly as she went downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she saw her son getting a skillet from the one cupboard. "You better not be cooking," she said watching him. He shook his head before yawning then said, "I'm done cooking for a while." "Lance, go to bed. You look like you're about ready to drop," she said walking over and taking the skillet from him. "Ok mom, and welcome home," he said before giving her a hug then heading to his room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Early Gift...

A little over a week had passed sense Emma's mother was discovered alive. As much as she loved having her mom back, she was starting to feel a little left out. From what she understood, one of the things that needed to be done was get the courts to declare her alive. It didn't make any sense to her when it came to that, but she was glad that everything was able to be straightened out. The only thing her mind was now concerned about was what to get people for Christmas.

With the December holiday only three weeks away, the young girl, her mother, and Raven had agreed to meet up with Zatanna for a girl's day out. "You're getting my son a photo?" Gwendolyn asked as the three of them entered a photo studio. The magician nodded slightly and said, "Yeah. According to Emma, the only photo that he has found that he half way likes is the poster of me hanging on his wall." "That poster is kind of stupid though. No offense," Raven said. "None taken, I'm not a fan of that shot either," Zatanna said before checking in at the front desk.

"So what kind of photo are gonna take for him?" Gwendolyn asked. "Not sure,that was why I wanted Emma to tag along for this," Zatanna replied. "Why not make a calendar for him?" the young girl suggested. "Oh I like that idea," Zatanna said smiling. "Yeah, and have a thirteenth picture of just you with smaller versions of the other twelve surrounding it," Gwendolyn said. "Perfect," the magician said before her name was called.

For the next hour, the two girl's and Gwendolyn helped Zatanna with each of the photos. Once the twelfth shot was taken, Gwendolyn looked at Zatanna and said, "I hope you don't mind, Zee, but I think I the perfect final shot." "What do you have in mind?" the magician asked. "How about one with you and my girls?" Gwendolyn replied. "Sounds good. What do you think Emma?" Zatanna asked looking at the young girl.

"Ok," Emma said giving her mom a weird look. Her mother gave her a quick wink before Zatanna stepped into the bathroom to change. "I thought this was supposed to be just Zee for Lance," the young girl asked in a hushed tone. Her mother simply smiled as Zatanna walked back in wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Last shot and you go for that look?" the photographer asked a little surprised. "What can I say? He loves me for who I am, not what I look like or wear," Zatanna replied with a smile, "Do this one sitting on the floor?"

"That would be best," Gwendolyn replied. The magician sat on the floor and crossed her legs as the photographer said, "I hope you all don't mind, but I want to have natural smiles for this one. Not ones that are forced." "I know how to get Zee to smile like that easily," Raven muttered. "So does he," Gwendolyn said as her son quietly walked up behind his girlfriend. Emma's eyes widened as her mother placed a hand over her mouth. "So how natural do you want the smile?" Zatanna asked as her boyfriend knelt behind her.

"Like you just said yes to marrying the one that loves you," Howler said as he reached around and held a ring in front of her. She let out a small gasp as she saw the ring, one hand covered her mouth as tears started to fill her eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve an angel like you," Howler said quietly as his other arm slowly slipped around her waist, "But what I do know is that each day, I love you more and more. There isn't a single thing about you that I don't love. Just hearing your voice brightens my darkest days. So I humbly ask, will you grant this knight the honor of being the one you spend the rest of your life with?"

The tears she had been holding back fell freely as she turned to face him. She took his face in her hands and smiled saying, "My heart has belonged to for longest time, and I would be honored to share with rest of my life with you." He smiled as he gently kissed her before slipping the ring on her finger. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her again. "I love you too," she whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we please finish this today?" the photographer asked apologetically. "Sure," Howler said before kissing her again, "See you later." "Ok," Zatanna said smiling. Howler got to his feet and walked over to his mom and sister as Gwendolyn said, "Told you she'd say yes." "I know, granted you might want to let her go," he said mentioning towards his sister, "After I leave."

"Chicken wuss," she said as he gave her a quick hug before leaving. Gwendolyn waited a few seconds before letting her daughter go. Emma smiled brightly as she hobbled over to Zatanna and tackled her in a hug. "Congrats, Zee," she said excitedly. "Thanks, Emma," Zatanna said hugging the girl tight. "You two ready?" the photographer asked. The two turned so they were facing camera with Emma sitting on one side of her soon to be sister in-laws with Raven on the other. "We're ready," Zatanna said smiling as she wrapped her arms around the two girls.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Pay Up...

"I hate hospitals," Artemis muttered as she sat waiting in the exam room. "You're not in a hospital, you're in a doctor's office," Zatanna said turning the page of her book. Two days had passed sense Howler's little surprise and the two of them had decided to tell only one other person. After a small talk, they had decided to let at least one friend know. The question then became which one to tell. As Zatanna sat in the doctor's office with Artemis for the blonde's check-up, her gaze shifted from her book to the ring on her left hand.

"You're awfully quiet. Did something happen between you and Howler?" Artemis asked noticing the look on the magicians face. "That would depend," Zatanna said looking at her friend, "Do our friends have a pool on us?" "You know the answer to that. Now spill." Artemis said with a smirk. The magician smiled as she rested chin on her left hand so her ring would be clearly visible as she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Who asked who and when?" Artemis asked smiling. "He asked me the day I went to have those photos taken for his Christmas gift," Zatanna replied before telling her friend what all happened.

Once she was finished, she noticed Artemis didn't look very happy. "Don't tell me you lost the pool," Zatanna said. "More like private bet with Wally," Artemis said crossing her arms, "I honestly thought you were going to ask Howler with as much as he works." "He actually hasn't been working as much lately," Zatanna said leaning back in her chair, "Granted, I still don't know how he knew about the photo shoot." "Why don't you call and ask him?" Artemis said as the magician's phone went off.

She kicked it on speaker and said, "Hello?" "Did you know that when Raven healed Emma's ribs, it caused her leg to heal faster?" a familiar voice asked. "No, and it sounds like you're having fun," Zatanna said as Artemis moved to the seat next to her. "Congrats, Howler," Artemis said with a smile. "Thanks, Artemis," he said with a light laugh, "And just so you know, I'm not."

"What's going on?" Zatanna asked. "I'm at the doctor office trying to convince Emma let the doctor remove her cast," he said with a sigh. "Need a hand?" she asked. "I should be good as long a certain SISTER remembers mom is a phone call away," he stated. "Calm down, Lance. As soon as Artemis and I are done with her checkup, we'll come lend you a hand, ok?" she as with a slight giggle. "Thank you," he said before his phone was taken.

"Guess who won one of the pools?" they heard Emma ask. "Who and which one?" Artemis asked with a slight laugh. "She won the League's one about my birthday," Howler answered, "She kicked my phone on speaker." "Ah, but I thought she wasn't allowed to enter that one," Zatanna said. "Kaldur caught her trying to enter the team's one and banned her from that," Howler explained, "No one caught her when it came to the League's though." "That and I put my initials down for that day," Emma said.

"Smart move," Artemis said. "And we're going to have to finish this talk later. The doctor just arrived," Howler said. "Ok. Later you two," Zatanna said before ending the call. "So do you know when his birthday is?" Artemis asked. "Not yet. He won't tell me until I till him mine," Zatanna replied as she received a text.

"So tell him yours and get it over with," Artemis said. "Don't have to," Zatanna said as she looked up from her phone, "Cassie just text me his birthday, which also means I won my bet with Wally." "What bet?" the blonde asked. "I bet him and Bart fifty each that Lance's birthday happened during the first half of the year," Zatanna replied with a smug grin. "You actually won a bet against Bart?" Artemis asked surprised.

"Tell me about it," Zatanna said with a slight laugh, "It is so hard to win a bet with him." "And it looks like we're both winners then, because I bet Bart a hundred that he would lose a bet before the end of the year," Artemis said as the doctor walked in.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

School Surprise...

Emma glances at the clock in her classroom and sighed. It was the last day before Christmas break and like most student's, she wanted the day to be over already. She glanced back at the clock and silently moaned. There was still almost two hours left before the final bell. _"You're impatient,"_ M'gann asked mentally, _"Why the rush?"_

 _"Last day of school for the year and I finished my book,"_ Emma replied looking at her friend. _"I see,"_ M'gann said as she stood up, _"Then let's have a little fun."_ "Books down," the Martian said walking over to the chalkboard, "I've noticed that quite a few students have been glancing at the clock, considering what today is. Sense there is an hour left; I thought we could do something a little different." "Just how different are we talking?" Jessie asked holding her hand up. "I was thinking that sense one your classmates will be celebrating a birthday, we could combine our Holiday party with a birthday party for them," M'gann replied smiling. A small murmur broke one out amongst the students before one of the boys raised his hand and asked, "Which student?"

"Emma," M'gann replied. "I like that idea," Cissie said as they heard a knock on the door. M'gann walked over and opened the door as she said, "You're right on time. Come in." Emma's eyes widened as she saw her mother enter the room carrying a large box. "Everyone I'd like you meet Gwendolyn Pendragon," M'gann said closing the door, "She is the owner of Camelot Tech and, as the last name indicates, Emma's mother and Rachel Ross's aunt. She's here because she has a special announcement."

"Thank you, Ms. Morse," Gwendolyn said after setting the box down then looked at the students, "You guys look like I used to when I was in school waiting for the day to end and break to begin." The students laughed a little as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue cell phone. "Anyway this," she said holding it up, "Is Camelot Tech's bid into the cell phone war; the Saber. It was designed to be lightweight, able to fit into a person's hand, make a phone call from anywhere, and won't be available till next fall. Kind of cool, huh?"

The class voiced the agreement before she placed a hand on the box. "Now, there are three reasons that I told you all this," she said smiling, "The first being that the Saber phones will have a special docking port on the side of the new computers Wayne Tech has agreed to donate to the school next year. Secondly, this was designed to replace the tablet or laptops you see people carry around with them." She looked over at her daughter for a few seconds then said, "The third reason is because of my daughter. Now I'm not going to go into some tangent about how great she is, because some of you already know that.

"What I will say is that, as some of you may already know, six years of my life was stolen by a group of people that were behind what happened on Thanksgiving. Thanks to some friends of my children; they not only stopped the end of the world, but helped me go home. Which leads me to the third reason I'm telling you all this. This box contains thirty Saber phones; that's enough for everyone here, teacher included. Now each phone comes with a bracelet that has a GPS tracking unit that is cued to that phone. You can either give your parents the bracelet or the phone, but either way you will always be able to find each other."

The class started clapping as Emma walked over and hugged her mom. Gwendolyn returned the hug for a few minutes before patting her daughter on the back before M'gann said, "Ok everyone. Settle down. Cissie, I need you and Abigale to pass out the phones. And you're more than welcome to stay for the rest of the day, Ms. Pendragon." "Only if my daughter wants me to," Gwendolyn said wiping a tear from her eye. Emma nodded as one of the students asked, "Is it possible to get more of the bracelets?" Gwendolyn looked over and said, "The box on the bottom contains extra bracelets if you need more."

"Ah, Ms. Pendragon, I think your one box short," Abigale said. "Have you passed out all the phones?" M'gann asked. "The only one that didn't get one was you, Ms. Morse," Abigale replied. "That's because you put hers on Emma desk," Gwendolyn said holding up a white phone, "I had my daughters." Emma's eyes widened as her mother handed it to her. "T-thanks mom," she said smiling. "You're welcome. Now, how about we get this party started," Gwendolyn said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Debts...

"How many more classes do we have to hit?" growled a grumpy Dick Grayson as the door to a fourth grade class room closed behind him, "And why do I have to do this anyway?" "One, you still owe me from breaking Emma's arm, even if it was by accident," Howler said quietly looking at the Dark Knights former protégé, "Two; doing this might, MIGHT, convince the other two people that have a bounty on your head not to kill you: i.e. my mother and Michelle. Three, this is the last one, Santa Clause. Now suck it up and deal with it."

"Down boy," Zatanna said placing a hand on her fiancé's shoulder, "I really don't think it would be a good idea for Santa to get punched out by the Cobalt Knight in the middle of a school." "Good point," he said looking at her, "Granted you do make one incredibly hot elf." She smiled before giving him a light kiss and said, "Why thank you handsome knight." "Can we finish this so you two can get a room?" Dick said before walking towards the last classroom. "Don't mind him," Zatanna whispered as they followed him, "He's actually having fun doing this."

"I know," Howler whispered back, "I just wonder if know would be a good time to let him know that Emma's in the last room." "You better," she said. Howler placed a hand on Dick shoulder and said, "Just so you know, this is Emma's classroom." "You're kidding?" Dick asked looking at the lantern. _"He's not kidding Nightwing,"_ M'gann's voice said in their heads. "Could this day get any worse?" Dick muttered before opening the door. "HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas," he said walking into the class room. "Three, two, one," Howler mouthed before Dick came running from the room.

"Why didn't you tell me your mother was in there?" Dick hissed glaring at the lantern. "Mom's here?" Howler asked surprised, "I knew she was dropping something off, didn't know she was sticking around." "Great. Just great," Dick said as the door behind him opened. "Is something wrong, Santa?" Gwendolyn asked from behind him, "Or should I call Mrs. Claus to come talk to the students?" "I'm good," Dick squeaked before clearing his throat, "I'm good." "Then don't keep them waiting," she said holding the door open for him.

"Yes ma'am," he said before walking back into the classroom. Gwendolyn pulled the door closed and looked at her son and fiancé. "How did you con him into doing this?" she asked. "Only way I would forgive him for Emma's arm," Howler said smiling. "Nice," she said looking at Zatanna, "And you?" "M'gann asked me," the magician said smiling, "And I asked Lance." "And you opted to go for the knight look instead of the elf?" Gwendolyn asked her son.

"You know I don't do tights," Howler replied with a smile, "Besides, this is the season of hope." "Right," she said before opening the door, "Shall we go give him a hand?" They walked into the classroom to find all but Emma, Rachel, and their friends surrounding Dick. "This is different," Zatanna said before walking over to Emma, "Hey, how come you aren't over with the others?" Emma looked at her friend and smiled saying, "I already got what I wanted from Christmas." She stood up and hugged her friend as she whispered, "Thank you, Zee."

The magician returned the hug and said, "You're welcome." "Hope Santa doesn't see you doing that," Jessie whispered leaning over. Emma looked at her friend and said, "Santa can't handle her." "She's right," Zatanna said as she sat in one of the chairs, "So, what do you want for Christmas, Jessie?" "I don't know," the young speedster said with a shrug, "A decent pair of sneakers that can handle my speed, maybe." "She's burned through five pairs in the past two months along," Cissie said smiling.

"Do not start fighting," Raven said glaring at the two, "Not today." A loud laugh drew their attention to the front of the room in time to see some of the students floating with a blue aura around them. "I wonder what that's like," Cissie said with a slight look of longing, "Being able to fly, I mean." "You could always see if you can join the other students," Raven said looking at her. Cissie shook her head then said, "I hate heights." "Besides, her mother made her wear a skirt with no shorts under it today," Jessie said quietly.

"That can easily be rectified," Zatanna said with a slight grin. "Let's not and say we did," Cissie said as Howler walked over. "Is there a problem?" he asked calmly. "Cissie would love to fly but is afraid of heights," Raven replied. "That and I am wearing a skirt with no shorts," Cissie sighed. _"You're rubbing off on your friends, pup,"_ he thought looking at his little sister.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

League First Impression...

"That is one big wolf," Gwendolyn said as she watched the venom enhanced animal sit behind her daughter and rest its head on hers. She wasn't completely sure how, but she had been talked into coming to the League's Christmas party. How her children had managed to get her a security clearance for the Watchtower, she wasn't sure. Then again she wasn't completely sure about some of the other League members yet. "Yeah, Emma usually tries to convince me to let her take him home," Conner said looking over at the young girl, "Surprised she hasn't asked me yet."

"Lance got her a puppy after the whole Apocalypse thing," she said as Emma tackled Wolf, "Should she be doing that?" "Actually, it's when she doesn't do that is when we worry," he said with a grin. She slowly nodded as she slowly looked around the room. "No offense, but it's still a little weird to be talking to you when everyone thought you were dead for years," he said looking at her. "It's hard to believe that you're a clone of an over grown Boy Scout," she said looking at him, "No offense."

"None taken," he said with a light chuckle, "I take it you're about a big a fan of him and Batman as your kids are." "Not really, but the reason I don't like them is different from my kids," she said looking towards one of the observation windows, "Lance tends to live by an old code; protect the innocent, defend the defenseless, fight with honor, and keep your word. To him, using fear is out of the question. It's for that reason; he thinks Batman is a joke." "Emma doesn't like him because of his mask and what all she saw that one night," Conner said calmly, "But why don't you like him?"

"Never been a big fan of bats," she said turning to look at him, "As far as blue boy goes? My grandfather used to say that a person that wears his underwear on the outside of his pants is either insane, swings for the home team, or is compensating for something." "And they wondered why I don't wear tights," he said trying not to laugh. "I can't image you in tights as it is," she said Hawkman walked up. "So, what do you think of the Watchtower, Gwendolyn?' the Thanigarian warrior asked. "Other than being big, it has a great view," she said smiling.

"Glad you like that at least. And what do you think of the league and our team?" he asked. She looked at him and calmly said, "The league is fine. Granted, the phrase "mixed nuts" comes to mind when it comes to your team." Conner faked a cough to cover a laugh as Hawkman said, "You do have a point about the mixed nuts thing. There is one thing that most of the league is still trying to figure out." "I think he means the Titans," Conner said.

"What's there to figure out?" she asked with a shrug, "Its four girls that have never been told they can't because their girls." "That and our gym teacher is a former Marine drill sergeant," Cissie said walking past. "Good point," Gwendolyn said with a smile. "Unfortunately, Batman still thinks the four of them are dangerous," Conner said as the Dark Knight walked up. "And why do you my girls are dangerous, grumpy puss?" Gwendolyn said glaring at Batman.

"We know the extent of Emma's powers. Her friends have yet to be determined," he said looking at her. "The extent of their powers?" she asked as she started to get mad, "You already know what Kara's powers are, and yes I said Kara because she is a Titan. Like it or not. Cissie is a crack shot when it comes to firearms and an Olympic level gymnast that hates guns, Jessie is as fast as the Flash but has a hard time stopping, and Raven's powers are tired to her emotions. So she has to stay calm in order to use them. I know more about those girls then most people here know what you look like under that mask. You want to know more about them? Then talk to the Titan's den mother, i.e. me."

"Then do you know how to stop them if they go rogue?" Batman asked. Gwendolyn blinked once before slapping him across the face. "Don't you EVER ask me that question again," she growled taking a step forward, "Just because you have trust issues, does not mean everyone needs to have them. I trust my kids to use the gifts they have been given the way they see fit. And if you actually trusted everyone here as much as you say you do, then way does only a few SELECT members know who you are under that mask?"

The room fell silent as they listened to her verbally rip into Gotham's defender. It wasn't until she felt someone take her hand that she stopped her tirade. She looked down to see Emma looking at her. "Come on, mom. I want you to meet my mentor," the young girl said pulling her away from her argument. Gwendolyn let herself be dragged off, but not before glaring at the bat one last time.

"Oh I like her," Hawkman said as the computer suddenly announced, "Recognized: Throttle; B-Zero six, Tigress; B-Zero Seven." The speedster stopped next to Conner and sat his wife down before saying, "Hey. Sorry we're late. We miss anything?" "Besides Gwendolyn ripping into Batman for a comment he made about Emma and the other Titans?" Conner replied looking at his friend. "She did what?" Artemis asked surprised.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Private Party...

Howler had no more than finished putting the last of the pizza toppings in the fridge when he heard a door open. He sighed then jumped when he heard a scream. "What the?" he said looking towards the entrance of Avalon Pizza when his mother walked in. "You. OUT!" she barked. "Sure thing," he said before quickly leaving the kitchen. _'Great. Someone ticked her off,'_ he thought as he saw his sister sitting in a table. "Emma, why are you and mom here?" he asked sitting across from her.

"Batman ticked her off and she left," she said a little sad. "You ok?" he asked. "Mom said I'm not allowed to go to the Watchtower as long as he is a part of the League," she said looking at the table. "That is going to be a long time," he said before hearing the front door open. He looked over to see Zatanna walk in followed be Jessie, Cissie, and Raven. "There you are," she said walking over to him. "Hey, sounds like I missed the drama," he said before his mother walked into the dining area. "Oh, hey Zee," Gwendolyn said. "Hey Gwendolyn, you forgot the rest of your entourage," the magician said.

"Sorry girls," Gwendolyn said looking over towards Cissie and the others. "It's ok," Jessie said smiling, "I got to meet the Flash at least. So I'm good." "At least something good came out of tonight," Gwendolyn said before heading back to the kitchen, "Hope you all are hungry." "Good thing I hadn't shut the ovens down yet," Howler muttered before Zatanna sat next to him. "And you better be staying, Zee," Gwendolyn called from the kitchen.

"Planned on it," Zatanna called back before the door opened. "A little warning next time before you suddenly bail would be nice," Artemis said as her and Wally entered. "And just so you know, Howler, we missed your mom going off too," Wally said sitting down. "If you can talk about what happened, Wally, you can set the tables," Gwendolyn yelled, "AND DON'T YOU DARE USE YOUR POWERS!" "Wally got in trouble," Emma giggled.

"I wouldn't pup," Howler said as the door opened. "You got room for a few more," Conner said as he, M'gann, and Dick arrived. Before a single person could answer, Gwendolyn walked out and said, "Good, you brought him. Grayson, help Wally set the tables, now." "Do I want to know who ticked her off?" Dick asked after a few seconds. "No," Howler said as Zatanna draped her legs across his lap. "Safer if you don't," Wally said as he started setting chairs up.

"You ok, Lance?" Emma asked looking at her brother. "Feeling some major déjà vu right now, sis," he said watching as two friends set the restaurant up. "I take it mom used to do this a lot, right?" Emma asked. "Only when someone made her mad," he said looking at her, "She had a standing agreement with dad. She gets mad, she takes over the kitchen." "And when your dad got mad?" Zatanna asked taking her fiancé's hand in hers.

"He got to destroy any failed projects at Camelot Tech," he said looking at her. "How come you don't talk about your dad?" she asked. Howler was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Probably because about the only memories I have of him are watching him cook and snow-magedon." "Lance and his father had a yearly war going on between the two of them when it came to creative ways of snowman destruction," Gwendolyn said as she walked up, "If his father won, Lance had to help in the kitchen until my birthday. Granted I never did know what Lance would get if he won."

"He'd convince you to let me play in the R&D lab for a month," Howler said with a slight smile. "Why am I not surprised?" Gwendolyn said shaking her head. "Oh come on. You loved it when I got to play in R&D," he said looking at her. She looked at her son and said, "Name one thing that come out of you playing around down there." "The Saber phones," he replied with a smile. "Yet you still want to run this place," his mother said before heading back to the kitchen.

"And you love the kitchen here," he called after her. "The kitchen's huge," Emma said looking at Artemis. "I bet," Artemis said as Wally sat next to her, "You done Wally?" "For now, I think," the speedster said looking towards the kitchen, "Is Gwendolyn always like this when she's mad?" "Depends on who she's mad at," Howler replied as the door opened again, "And I have a feeling the party has been moved to here."

"That would be cool," Emma said smiling as she watched Diana and Barbara walk in. "Heard I missed the fireworks," Howler said looking over at the two, "And have I ever told you how weird you look in street clothes, Diana?" "You did, and no," Diana said sitting at a nearby table. "That had better not be Batman," Gwendolyn yelled. "Last time I checked I'm not," Diana hollered back. "You shouldn't have done that," Emma said quietly as her mother looked in the dining area.

"Good, then you can help me cook," Gwendolyn said before heading back into the kitchen, "Same goes for you too, Conner." "Sure you don't want me helping?" M'gann asked. "You want to help?" Gwendolyn asked as she walked into the dining area, "Then help Artemis keep Cissie and Jessie entertained."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The Queen's Feast...

"Now I see why everyone loves your cooking, Lance," Diana said as she leaned back in her chair. "Don't thank me, Diana. I was sitting out here with the rest of you tonight," Howler said looking at her, "Mom commandeered the kitchen after bat's ticked her off." "And yes, he will be getting a bill for this," Gwendolyn said looking at the Amazon. "I'll bet that will make him happy," Raven said sarcastically. "Real happy," Emma giggled.

"I do have one question. Why do they call it a Queen's feast?" Wally asked a little puzzled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Howler said leaning back in his chair. "Try us," Wally said as the others looked at him. "You want to explain this one mom, or should I?" Howler asked glancing at his mother. "You own the place. You get to explain it," she replied.

"Alright," Howler said after a few seconds, "There's three reasons for the Queen's feast. The first being the theme. Everything here has to deal with the King Arthur myth." "Well that explains the suits of armor and staff uniforms," Wally muttered. "Hush," Artemis said trying to listen. "Anyway," Howler with a slight roll of his eyes, "this brings about reason number two; me and Emma's Dad. He bought this place a year before he passed.

"About three weeks after he started the remodel of this place, he was struck by a drunk driver in a hit and run. He lived but ended up paralyzed in a wheel chair because of it, but that didn't stop him. Between the remodel of this place and the medical bills, their savings were completely wiped out." "What happened to the person that hit your father?" Conner asked. Howler reached into his pocket and pulled his power ring out before saying, "Cops never caught the guy, but it's the amount of hope I had that guy would be caught that brought this ring to me.

"But when dad did pass, the guy in charge of the remodel created the mural on the far wall." All eyes shifted over to the wall in question. The mural depicted what could be considered a scene from medieval times; a group kneeling at the edge of a lake with what appeared to be a raft with two figures on it heading towards island shrouded in mist. "Knights saying their final goodbyes to their king," Gwendolyn said quietly.

"And queen," Howler said quietly. "Whoa," Wally said quietly, "So the two on the raft are supposed to be your parents?" "Yeah, they are." Howler said looking at the mural, "The guy that painted it altered it after mom was killed." They room was silent for a few minutes before Conner asked, "What's the third reason?" Howler laughed a little as he slipped his ring on saying, "Emma. When dad found out mom was having a little girl, he created what was called the princess feast."

"Because Emma's the princess if your parents where the king and queen," Dick said. Howler nodded saying, "You got it in one, Dick, and each item was added for a reason." "Two pizzas because Emma was their second child," Zatanna said. Howler gave her a quick kiss and said, "Yup. The garlic cheese bread was the first solid food Emma tried, and the dessert pizza is because she was the sweetest little girl you could ever meet when she was a baby."

"She still is," Wally said bumping into the young girl. "But even before mom disappeared, there were times when people would ask for a third pizza and breadsticks when they ordered the princess feast. So, I suggested to mom to upgrade that deal. She thought it was a good idea and we introduced the Queen's Feast. The third pizza and breadsticks are to represent a shield and sword." "And what do those mean?" Conner asked.

"Code of the knight; Strength to defend and the ability to fight for those who can't," Howler replied looking at the clone, "It was a promise that I made to my parents the day I got my ring." "It's also the same promise Lance made me make in order to start working with the team," Emma said. "Emma worked with the team?" Gwendolyn asked slowly looking at Diana. "For training purposes only," the amazon warrior said, "First time she ever went on patrol, she took down an Apocoliptian scout drone and saved a hospital."

"Long story," Conner said answering Jessie unasked question, "And besides, Kaldur handles mission assignments." "She did help with the Arkham thing earlier this year, "M'gann' reminded everyone. "Took both Joker and Harley Quinn out within five minutes of each other," Artemis said ruffling the young girl's hair. "And yes, that was after getting her arm broken," Lance said with a slight smile, "Granted I did enjoy the playback of what happened after her arm broke."

"What happened?" Gwendolyn asked. "Cali," Emma said looking at her mother. "Ok, I want to see that video," her mother said with an evil grin. "I'm never going to be forgiven for that, am I?" Dick asked with a low groan. "I forgave you after you agreed to play Santa," Howler replied looking at him, "Emma, mom, and Michelle are another story." He looked over at Emma as she said, "You haven't asked me to forgive you yet." He slowly out of his chair and onto his knees as he asked, "Will you please forgive me for breaking your arm?"

Emma looked at her mother then back at the former team leader and said, "I forgave you when you helped bring my mom home. You've been avoiding me so I couldn't tell you." "That is because he has been trying to hide from me again," Barbara said before Gibb slapping her friend. "If you kill him, don't tell me where you buried the body," Gwendolyn said with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Family Together...

The sound of someone knocking on his door slowly brought Howler out of a dream filled sleep. The impromptu party at the restaurant ran later then what everyone had intended. The one good thing was that the ace was closed for the Christmas holiday. He let out a low moan and asked, "What?" The looked up to see the door open slightly and his mom stick her head in.

"Fair warning, you have a ten year old little sister that is getting impatient," she said looking at him. "Be down in a few," he said slowly sitting up. "You have ten minutes," she said before leaving. He got out of bed and grabbed a clean change of clothes before heading to the bathroom to get a shower. By the time he was finished, he heard someone knocking on his door. "Hang on," he said grabbing his power ring.

He had barely put it on win the door slowly opened. "So this is what your room looks like," Zatanna said leaning against the door frame. He smiled as she walked over and kissed her. "Surprised to see you hear this morning," he said as they made their way down stairs. "Dads stopping to see an old friend before coming over for dinner tonight, so I thought I could give you guys your gifts now," she told him. "That will work both ways, because I know Emma wants to give you something," he said as they entered the living room.

"Hi guys. Merry Christmas," Emma said excitedly as she saw them. "Merry Christmas sis, and happy birthday," he said before sitting on the couch. "Happy birthday Emma, and Merry Christmas," Zatanna said before sitting next to Howler and draping her legs over his lap. "Thanks guys," Emma said smiling. "Do you always sit like that Zee?" Gwendolyn asked walking in carrying five mugs of hot chocolate. "Only when I have some down time," the magician replied.

"That's actually true," Raven said as she accepted a mug. "But usually because she wants a foot rub," Emma said taking a mug. Gwendolyn looked over at her son and asked, "You give foot rubs?" Only if she's had a bad day," he said as two of the mugs floated over to him and Zatanna. "And what do you consider a bad day?" Gwendolyn asked as she sat down with her own mug. "Ones I get thrown around like a rag doll," Zatanna said before taking a drink.

Before Gwendolyn could ask what she meant, a strange sound brought her attention to the bookcase. All eyes looked over to see it swing open to reveal a hidden door. "That's new," Emma said before the door opened. "Actually, it's been here for a while," Michelle said stepping into the room, "I asked Lance to keep it a secret until now." "Hi Merlin," Emma said smiling brightly.

"Hello Ari, and happy birthday," Michelle said as the door closed. 'I see you've been adding things to my house again," Gwendolyn said with a slight smile. "Only stuff that will help with my cousin's education," Michelle counted, "This door leads straight to my library. And I see someone didn't make enough hot chocolate." "Mom made this batch, Michelle" Howler said lifting his mug up. "And there is one in the kitchen for you, Michelle. Merry Christmas," Gwendolyn said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Gwendolyn, and thank you," Michelle replied. "Hope you don't mind me saying this, but I think we might want to let Emma open her birthday gifts before anyone else arrives," Zatanna said. "But I already go my birthday and Christmas gifts," Emma said looking at the magician. "Is that so? And what exactly did you get?" Gwendolyn asked. "Clara for my birthday and you back, mom," Emma said looking at her mother.

"That may be sis, but we still got you a few other things," Howler said. "You did?" she asked shifting her gaze to her brother. "What makes you think this year would be different?" Michelle asked as a small stack of gifts appeared next to each person in the room, "And yes, I even got you and Zatanna some things this year, Raven. You two are family. Now don't argue and open that stuff already." "Before or after you get some of mom's hot chocolate?" Howler asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Don't touch anything," Michelle said before leaving the room. Emma leaned over and poked her mom in the shoulder saying, "Touch." "Oh, now you're gonna get it," her mom said before she started tickling her daughter. "Wait till I sit down please," Michelle said entering with a mug in her hands. "We are waiting," Gwendolyn said as she pulled her daughter onto her lap, "This one was trying to start a tickle war." "Please save it for later, if you will," Michelle said before taking a sip from her mug.

"That sounds like a good idea," Howler said as one of the presents started glowing before flying over to his sister, "This is from me and mom." Emma slowly started to unwrap it as her mother said, "I hope you like." "I wonder what it is," Emma said as the last of the paper fell away to reveal a jewelry box.

Like some jewelry boxes, it was made of wood and had a deep red finish. The corners had been rounded so they were smooth to the touch. The latch consisted of violet crystal and had a picture of an angel hugging two wolves on the lid. "This is beautiful Howler. Thank you," she said softly. "Where did you find that?" Zatanna asked. Howler chuckled a little then said, "You're welcome and as to where did I found it; I didn't."

"You made this?" Emma asked looking at him. "More like a team effort," he replied, "Conner made it, Gar suggested using cherry for the wood and helped Raven apply the finish, Tim picked the lining, Barbara built the lock, and I did the carving on the lid." "I didn't know he knew wood working," Raven said. "He did an incredible job on it. Now, how do I get this open?" Emma asked. "It's unlocked now," Howler said, "The crystal is a fingerprint scanner."

She pressed her thumb to the shield and smiled as she heard a soft click. "And now it won't open for anyone else but you," he said. She repeated the action and smiled as the lid popped a little as it unlocked. "This is really incredible," she said wiping a tear from her eyes, "Thank you guys."

"There is one more gift inside it," Howler said a little cautious, "Fair warning, it's probably going to make you cry." She looked back at the box and slowly opened it. Her eyes went wide as she saw a locket resting on top a velvet lining. "W-who?" she asked as she slowly lifted the locket up. She slowly turned it over and noticed an engraving on the back. "'To my little chipmunk,'" she began to read aloud, "'Happy 10th birthday. Love mo-" Tears began to flow freely as she looked at her mom.

"The locket is actually platinum," Gwendolyn said with a gentle smile, "I ordered that a month before you turned four. I had the inscription added this year." Emma slowly placed the locket back in the box and closed it. "Do you like it?" Gwendolyn asked. Emma smiled brightly at her mom before hugging her and said, "I love it"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Gar Logic and Wishes...

Gwendolyn as she walked into the living room and said, "Please tell me that was the last of the league." "Minus a certain person that is persona none gradda with you right now, no," Howler said looking at her, "Barry said he would be stopping by later with Bart, Wally and Artemis." "Oh boy," she said sitting down, "I thought the League party was last night." "it was," Emma said from where she was petting Clara, "But a lot of the team stops in to wish me a happy birthday." "And I need to get started cooking," Howler said getting up from his seat, "The rest of the family will be here in a few hours." "What do you mean 'rest of'?" Gwendolyn asked looking at him.

"He means Gar logic," Raven said looking up from one of the books she had gotten, "M'gann saved his life thanks to a blood transfusion. Because of that, they are brother and sister." "Like the way Artemis is related to Lance via the transfusion she received from him years ago." Emma said. "That and the fact that Wally's mom considers Emma and I her adopted kids for bringing him back," Howler said before heading to the kitchen. "That actually makes sense in a way," Gwendolyn said after a few seconds thought. She got up and went to the kitchen and said, "But that still doesn't explain why you have to cook."

"Because Wally's mother, Mary, has flat stated that Emma and I are to be at her place on Christmas day for dinner with them," he said pulling a large bowl from a cupboard, "And she enjoys watching Emma harass Bart." "Understandable, but what if I said you're not going?" she asked leaning against the doorframe, "I mean, this is our first Christmas as a family again." "She understands and thinks they need to spend time with you this year," Wally said appearing in a sudden gust of wind, "Sorry for not knocking, but my mom wanted to me to drop off Emma's gift."

"That's fine Wally," Gwendolyn said as she watched her son put the bowl back. "Is everything ok?" he asked looking from one to the other. "I'm just trying to figure out my kids have to go to your mom's," she said trying to stay calm. "Because five years ago I sacrificed myself to save the world," Wally replied looking at her, "None of the league or any scientist they work with could figure out how to bring me back." "And my kids figured it out?" she asked. "Emma pulled Artemis for the Secret Santa that year," Howler said before turning to face them, "She wanted to get her something to make her happy. So, she used that."

"Lance, you would have needed a tremendous amount of hope to even be able to use that," Gwendolyn said. "Use what?" Wally asked. "Her wish," Howler said looking at the speedster, "When Emma lost her first tooth so did Taylor. But when a dragon loses its first tooth, it becomes a wish for its partner." "The wish could be used for anything the person wants," Gwendolyn continued, "But still, to be able to pull off what Emma wanted would have…..You didn't?" Howler slowly nodded before saying, "It took both of them and every ounce of power my ring held at that moment."

"Um, no offense but I feel like I'm missing something," Wally said. "Lance used the wish he got from Aiden to help bring you back," Gwendolyn said looking at her son, "Why did you do that?" The room was quiet for a few minutes before Howler said, "The night we thought you died, Emma had snuck down to try and catch a glimpse of Santa Clause. Instead of a jolly fat guy, she saw Deathstroke kill what she thought was you." "Oh my god," Gwendolyn said as her hands covered her mouth.

"It's also the reason she is limited on mission and what the league lets her do," Wally said sitting in a chair, "But that experience has left her completely terrified of Deathstroke." Tears started to fill her eyes as her son said, "I knew her wish alone wasn't going to be strong enough to bring him back, so I used mine to make sure it came true. I-I knew it was a longshot, but I just wanted my little sister back." Gwendolyn walked over and pulled her son into a hug. "I understand," she said as her tears slowly fell unchecked.

The two stood there in silence for a few seconds before Wally said, "I think I better go." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "And just where do you think you're going, Wallace?" Gwendolyn asked. "Where ever you tell me to go," he said slowly looking at her. "Good answer," she said smiling, "Now, you're going to go tell you and Artemis's parents that I'm having a potluck dinner here in three hours." "Y-you go it," he said before running from the room.

"Mom, you ok?' Howler asked. She turned to face him and said, "Go call Zatanna and tell her you are coming to get her and her father for Christmas dinner; if he refuses, sick Michelle on him." He chuckled a little and smiled saying, "Got it, mom." She walked back into the living room and looked over at where her daughter and Raven were sitting. "You two, go get dressed. We have company coming in a few hours," she said as she started to straighten the room up. "We do?" Raven asked a little surprised.

"Yes, we do. No go," Gwendolyn said. The two girls got up and started to head towards the stairs when Gwendolyn suddenly said, "We got him, chipmunk." Emma stopped in mid step and slowly looked at her mother. "Michelle used the same spell on the one guy from Halloween," her mother said looking at her, "He will never hurt you, or anyone else, ever again." Emma slowly smiled before flying over and hugging her mom. "Thank you," she whispered before flying up stairs. Gwendolyn stood there for a few seconds smiling before heading into the kitchen and said, "Do me a favor and go straighten the living room with that ring of yours. I got the cooking covered."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

There's Two of Them?...

The invite by Gwendolyn had come as a surprise to Artemis, but what was more surprising was that her sister Jade was there with her family. "Remind me again as to why I'm here," Jade said looking her mother. "Because the one that invited you threatened to hunt you down and drag you here whether you liked it or not," Raven said as she walked behind the assassin. "Just be thankful I'm not letting a everyone use their powers while they're here," Gwendolyn said sitting across from Jade.

"You know that could be fun," Jade said with a slight smile. "You do realize what happened to the last time Bart was allowed to use his powers around Emma?" Wally asked. Artemis tried to hold back her laughter as her sister said, "Roy's tried to tell me a few times, but ends up laughing to the point he can't tell me." "I guess that makes two things that have to be explained to me tonight," Gwendolyn said as her daughter and Mary entered the room. "What two things, mom?" Emma asked taking a seat next to her mother.

"The first being why two of our guests are washing the dishes and isn't Bart allowed to use his powers around you," her mother said looking at her. "Dinner time is family time;" Emma said calmly, "The rest of the world can wait. Phones on the table face down. If it rings and you answer it, then you volunteer to do the dishes without powers." "That actually does make sense," Mary said sitting in an empty chair, "And you and Bart?" "Never wear a skirt near a speedster," Emma said. "I learned that one the hard way," Artemis said looking at her husband.

"It also didn't help that he decided to run in circles around me the day I wore one to the Watchtower," Emma said leaning back into the couch. "Oh, I remember that day," Wally said with a light chuckle, "He was practicing disarming skills with Robin and decided to try it blindfolded." "And this is the point I never get to hear because of laughing boy," Jade said playfully elbowing her husband in the ribs. "Maybe we should have him tell it," Artemis said as the speedster in question entered.

"Tell what?" Bart asked. "Why the two of us are not allowed to work with each other," Emma said looking at him. Bart swallowed hard before turning around and leaving the room. "Starting to think what happened was pretty bad," Raven said. "I, um," the heard someone say from the doorway. They looked over to see Rudy, Barry, and Howler standing behind Bart.

"What he's trying to saw is that he bet Robin twenty bucks he could remove his utility belt, wallet and glasses blindfolded," Barry said crossing his arms, "Probably was that Emma showed up and ended up standing where Robin was supposed to." "Because of this, a certain speedster removed three things he should never remove from a young lady," Rudy said. "When he realized what he did, he tried to apologize and put those items back," Howler said smiling.

"You are so dead," Artemis said glaring at the young speedster. "Haven't I paid already enough?" Bart asked looking at the blonde. "Depends on what you removed," Gwendolyn said standing up. Bart's eyes widened as Howler said, "You asked me once why Emma hates wearing skirts, tank tops, and carrying a wallet, mom." "Then no, you haven't paid nearly enough, Bart," she said glaring at the speedster.

"Oh no, not again," Bart said fearfully. "What exactly did you do to him?" Jade asked looking at Emma. "According to security footage, she went and changed into her gear before turning him into a human paddle ball," Barry said with a slight smile, "This went on for about twenty minutes before Diana and Dinah were finally able to get her to stop. Granted, when they found out what he did, Bart disappeared for almost a two weeks." "He should have kept hiding," Gwendolyn said walking towards the young speedster.

Before anyone could stop him, Bart took off out of the house in with Barry and Wally hot on his heels. "They won't get far," Howler said before the three suddenly re-appeard in front of him, each one hog tied and gagged with a power inhibitor around their necks, "Told you." "Remind me to thank Michelle later for that," she said before turning her attention to the speedster, "You and Barry are forgiven because you were trying to catch the one I am mad at, Wally." The bonds holding two of the speedster disappeared as she continued, "As for you, Bart, you're going to delivery pizzas for my son equal to the number of letters in my daughter's name times her current age."

"Have fun delivering pizzas," Jade said with a smile. "Yeah, all five hundred sixty of them," Emma said. "How did you get that number?" Wally asked looking at her. "She said daughter's, as in multiple," the young girl replied, "Which means Raven, Artemis, Jade, Liam and me. Fifty-six letters times ten." "Like Emma said, deliver that many pizzas and I _may_ forgive you," Gwendolyn said as Bart's bindings disappeared. "Yes ma'am," Bart said as he slowly got to his feet then went to the kitchen.

"Other than being pretty harsh, you only have one daughter," Mary said. "That is actually mine, yes," Gwendolyn said turning to look at her, "But I have three additional daughters that I clam in Artemis, Raven, and Jade. And yes, I even clam Wally and Roy as my son in-laws."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Private Gifts...

Zatanna smiled as her fiancé sat down next to her in the living room. The other guest had left a little earlier, but she had stayed to give him his Christmas gift in private. "Emma asleep?" she asked looking at him. "Mom's tucking her and Raven in," he said leaning back against the couch, "Which means we have a few minutes to ourselves." "In that case," she said before picking up a wrapped box and handing it to him, "How about you open this?" He looked at the box for a few seconds then at her and said, "But you already got me something."

She gave him a quick kiss and said, "That was for the Secret Santa. This is because I love you." "Love you too," he said before he started to unwrap it. Once the last of the paper was removed, he removed the lid and lifted out a binder. He flipped it open and blinked a few times as he saw a picture of her in her League gear. "Your sister gave me the idea for this," she said as he continued to flip through the binder. "Her idea was a calendar?" he asked looking at her.

"So you can get rid of that poster of me," she said smiling, "What do you think?" He smiled as he looked at her and said, "This is incredible. I love it." "Good, because there is something else in there," she said with a smile. He handed her the binder and lifted out after framed picture of her, Emma, and Raven. "This is," he said looking from her to the picture. "The day you asked me to marry you," she said with a slight giggle.

He laughed a little then said, "That was great day." He put the picture and the binder back in the box and set it on the coffee table. "So, what do you think?" she asked watching him. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close as he kissed her. "I love it. Thank you," he said before kissing her again. "You're welcome," she said resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few seconds before he said quietly, "I got you something."

"You already got me something," she said motioning towards her ring. "I know, but I still wanted to get you something," he said as a small box landed on her lap. She opened the box and lifted out a small crystal dragon the size of a hockey puck. "This looks like Aiden," she said looking at him. "I got it as close as I could to his likeness," he said with a smile. "You made this?" she asked surprised. "Guys got to have a hobby," he said with a smile, "Besides, you would be surprised were that came from."

"Let me guess, Michelle's realm," she said. "Nope," he said with a slight shake of his head, "Strange as it is that was created via the Javelin's jump drive." "Really, what was it before?" she asked looking at it. "Kryptonite," he said with a slight smile. She looked at him and asked, "This was kryptonite?" "Oh yeah," he replied, "Not completely sure what all happens, but that was a piece the size of an orange." "This is incredible," she said looking at the dragon as she turned it in her hands.

"You should've seen Superman's face when I first told him what that was," he said with a light laugh. "Oh I bet," she said before kissing him. He slowly returned the kiss but stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. "Hey mom," he said wrapping is arms around her waist. "Hi," Gwendolyn said sitting in a chair across from them, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." "You're not," he said looking at her, "I was just tell Zee about her gift." "How far did you get?" she asked with a knowing smile. "What it used to be made of," he said a little nervously.

Zatanna looked at her fiancé and asked, "What aren't you telling?" "Tell her bub," Gwendolyn said looking at him. He sighed before saying, "Using the Jump Drive turns a hunk of Kryptonite the size of an orange into a eighteen point nine karat diamond." "Y-you mean this is a?" Zatanna asked pointing at her dragon. "Yeah," he said quietly. "And how long did it take for it to become a diamond?" she asked.

"Four years," he said looking down. "And my ring?" she asked. He closed his eyes and said, "From the same piece as your dragon." "So that's why you waited so long to ask her," his mother said leaning back in her chair. The magician looked over at her and asked, "What do you mean?" "He couldn't find the perfect diamond for the ring he wanted to give you," Gwendolyn replied, "So he had to wait until one was ready."

Zatanna's gave slowly shifted her gaze back to the dragon as Howler softly said, "None of the stores had a ring that reminded me of you. You are completely one of a kind and deserve a ring that is the same. So I waited. I know it was a long shot doing that because of how our relationship is, but..." "Stop talking," Zatanna interrupted him. He looked up at her in shock to find her smiling at him. "I'm never letting you go," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "As far as I'm concerned you could've purposed using you sword as the ring until you got me one that fit, and I still would've said yes." She kissed him deeply and smiled.

"I love you. Got it?" she asked. He slowly nodded and held her close as he said, "And I love you too." "Good. Now when's the wedding?" his mother asked. "Tomorrow, for all I care," he replied resting his head on Zatanna's shoulder. "This is a joke, but we could always get married on February nineteenth," Zatanna said with a slight laugh. "I am not getting married on our birthday," he said looking at her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Dragon Warfare...

""You have access to all the channels in the world from up here and there is still nothing on, huh?" Gwendolyn joked walking up to Batman "What are you watching anyway?" "Play back of your Emma and her friends from Thanksgiving," the Dark Knight answered. Gwendolyn smiled as she watched the footage of her daughter. "Oh they're good," she said smiling. He nodded slightly before saying, "Until her two friends arrived, Emma and the others we're holding their own," Batman said bring up a second screen, "Almost as if they were waiting for them."

"What are you saying?" she asked looking at him, "That my daughter let herself get hurt." "Her reaction to getting hurt is real, so no," he said looking at her, "I think she had a plan before taking them on." She was quiet for a few seconds before shaking her head and muttered, "Michelle, you brat." He looked at her as he asked, "Michelle had something to do with this?" "Inadvertently," she said with a slight laugh, "She would tell Emma stories of how the hero would outsmart the villain. This flat has Michelle's influence written all over it."

"So Emma and the others let themselves get beat down like that," Batman said. "Just to learn what the strengths of their opponents were. Michelle would call it dragon warfare," she said looking at him, "Now what is the real reason you called me here?" "I wanted to talk about you letting Emma join the team," he replied. "No," she said without a second thought, "I can't speak for my son, but my daughter will _not_ be part of this; at least not yet." "Fair enough," he said before turning his attention back to the monitors.

"Anything else?" she asked. "He thinks Michelle is dangerous and Lance went missing during the Thanksgiving incident," Superman said walking up. "Lance went back to Michelle's dimension to make sure it didn't collapse," she said looking at the man of steel, "And why do you think Michelle is dangerous?" Batman brought up multiple videos of her cousin destroying ships on the back of a dragon, laughing all the while. "Looks like she's having fun," she said with a smirk.

"You're not surprised by her actions?" Superman asked. "Michelle doesn't get a lot of chances to do something like that," she trying not to laugh. "Understandable, but why did Lance take her place?" Batman asked. "Because she can only be in this dimension so long before hers starts to collapse," she said looking at him. "But if a member of my family is there, the dimension won't collapse as quickly." "How much time does she have in the dimension?" Batman asked.

"Two hours if she doesn't use her powers," she replied looking at the monitors, "The more she uses them, the less time she has." "And if she stays too long?" Superman asked a little nervously. Gwendolyn was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "In a way, she would be like an anti-matter bomb. Her time is like a countdown clock. As it wines down, the control over her powers loosens." "And if she loses total control, all life on Earth will end," Batman said. "Not just Earth," she said looking at him, "Try every planet in every dimension."

"That would be bad," Superman said. "You have no idea," she said with a slight shudder, "Now if you two will excuse me, I have a meeting in Gotham I have to pack for." "Mind if I ask with whom," Superman said. "Some bozo from Wayne Enterprise that wants to make an offer for Camelot Tech," she said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "I take it you either don't like Gotham or don't like Wayne Enterprise," he said trying not to laugh.

"Not a fan of big cities," she said before walking away. She took the Zeta tubes back to Jump City and made her way home. As she was passing one of the stores, her phone started going off. "Hello?" she asked answering it. "Hi, Mrs. Pendragon? This is Ms. Reigns, Emma and Rachel's principal," came a familiar voice, "I'm sorry to call you, but I need either need you or your son to come to my office."

"Ok. What happened?" Gwendolyn asked. "It would be easier to explain when you get here," came the reply. "Do I want to know why?" Gwendolyn asked as she started walking towards the school. "You have to see it to believe it," Ms. Reigns said. "On my way," Gwendolyn said before hanging up, "Crap." She dialed her son and waited for him to answer.

"What's up mom?" Howler asked answering his phone. "I just go told I have to see it to believe it as to why I have to go to Emma's school," she answered. "Crap," he said with a sigh, "I'll see you there." She ended the call and continued to the school. _'Should have asked him if this happens often with her,'_ she thought. That thought was quickly pushed to the side as she arrived at the school to find part of it looking like a war zone.

"Who pissed her off this time?" she muttered walking towards the front doors. "Don't think I want to know," Howler said from beside her. "You fly here?" she asked. "Yup," he said as they walked towards the front doors, "Figures thou. The kids first day back after the New Year and the school gets trashed."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Mentor Meetings...

"Am I in trouble?" Emma asked as she looked at her mentor from across the kitchen table at her house. Dinah smiled softly and said, "No. You're not in trouble. I just want to find out your side of what happened." Emma was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "One of the teachers was able to talk one of the scientists at Camelot Tech to do a demonstration on chemical reactions. Everything was going fine until." "Until what?" Dinah asked. "He brought in one of the blacklisted projects," Emma said looking at the table.

"Blacklisted?" Dinah asked puzzled. "Mom and Lance can explain it better," Emma said with a slight shrug, "The only thing I know is that this project used a crystal to create like a portal. At first, everyone thinks it's cool. Unfortunately, that was until the portal started to change." "Change how?" Dinah asked placing her arms on the table. "Miniature black hole," the young girl replied, "M'gann pulled the fire alarm and started to get everyone out.

"I heard one of the teachers ask how do you shut the thing off and the guy said that it was impossible. The control device got sucked in and the only way to shut it down was to shattered the crystal. Without thinking, I ran into the gym and let loose a Canary Cry with everything I had. Not sure how long it took, but I stopped after the crystal shattered. I think I may have blacked out, because the next thing I know is that Raven is trying to calm a massive migraine."

"From what Raven said, she teleported into the gym and found you unconscious on the floor with blood coming out of your nose," Dinah said looking at her protégé, "And you're lucky no one saw either of you using your powers." "Not sure if that is good or bad," Emma said looking at the table. "It's good actually," Dinah said with a smile, "It means that no one knows your secret. As far as the damage to the school goes, it can be written off as a result of he did. By chance, did he say what the thing was called?"

Emma nodded before saying, "He called it the crystal bridge. Can I go now?" Dinah smiled and said, "You can, and I will smooth over everything with your mother." "Thank you, Dinah," Emma said before leaving the kitchen. She walked into the living room where her brother was sitting and sat across from him. "Raven told me what all happened," Howler said looking at her, "You are one gutsy little chipmunk, you know that?" Emma blushed slightly as she said, "Thanks. You think mom will see it that way?"

"She will," he replied as the front door opened. They looked over to see Artemis walk in followed by Wally and Zatanna. "We just got word about what happened," Artemis said entering the living room, "Is everyone ok?" "Thanks to Kid Canary and Raven," Howler said with a smile. Artemis walked over and hugged the young girl as Wally said, "Way to go princess." "Princess?" he heard someone say from behind him. He turned to see Gwendolyn standing there not looking to happy. He gave a weak chuckle before saying, "It fits sense Howler is the Cobalt Knight."

"True," she said in agreement, "Now if you all don't mind, I need to say something to my daughter." Emma swallowed before standing up and asked, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" "Dinah just finished telling me about what happened," her mother said as she walked over to her daughter, "And I couldn't be more proud of you. You did exactly what you were trained to do by her." "Thanks mom," Emma said smiling, "What about Raven?"

"Raven is asleep in her room," Howler said leaning back in his chair, "And I've already taken care of the blacklisted tech." Artemis gave him a strange look as Gwendolyn and Dinah walked in. "He means too dangerous to be tested," Gwendolyn said calmly, "The device that was used in the school was an attempt at creating a dimensional gateway like the one we use to go to Michelle's." "The Crystal Bridge," Howler said with a sigh, "That project was set to be destroyed tomorrow." "Guess someone wanted to see if it actually worked," Zatanna said sitting next to him.

"And because of that, my school got trashed," Emma said. "I'll take care of any legal ramifications and the league," Dinah said before heading towards the door. Emma waited till her mentor left before asking, "So, what are Raven and I going to do until we can go back to school?" "We're going to have to wait and see, chipmunk," Gwendolyn said sitting down. "You call her chipmunk?" Artemis asked a little surprised. Howler got up and walked over to the book shelf as his mother said, "Long story." "Mom dressed Emma up in what was supposed to be a bear cub costume for her first Halloween," he said grabbing a book, "Unfortunately, Emma looked more like a chipmunk than a bear."

"Mom says she had a photo of my in that, but she lost it," Emma said looking at her friend. "That's because she uses it as a book mark," Howler said holding the photo up. "You're kidding?" Gwendolyn asked as he walked over and handed the photo to her. "Can I see?" Emma asked walking over. Gwendolyn showed her the photo and smiled saying, "You were such a cute little chipmunk." Emma started to blush as Zatanna said, "She does look like a little chipmunk."

"Guys," Emma said as her blush deepened. "Be thankful it's us that is seeing this and not Bart," Howler said sitting back down, "He would never let you hear the end of it." Artemis was quiet for a few minutes before she said, "It almost makes a person wonder sometimes wonder if he doesn't like her."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Surprise...

Because of the events at Jump City Elementary, the school board decided it was time to renovate the building. This unfortunately didn't sit well with a lot of the parents. For until the work was done; the students had to be shipped to the surrounding counties. Luckily enough for Howler, Gar's tutor had agreed to teach Emma and Raven until the school was re-opened. Granted, from some of the rumors, the school wouldn't be finished until the following year due to multiple bids from different companies.

From what M'gann had told Zatanna, both the teachers and the parents were getting extremely frustrated with the delay in the schools rebuild. She had considered just repairing the building with her magic, but was quickly reminded about the issues the League was still having with Jump City. _'At least it was an idea,'_ she thought before her cell went off. "Hello," she said answering it. "Could you come and convince your fiancé not to go rebuild the school?" a familiar voice asked. "Who ticked him off now?" the magician asked with a sigh.

"The school board, I'll explain when you get here," Gwendolyn replied, "And don't worry, Red Tornado said he would cover the last of your shift." "I'll be there in a few," Zatanna said before ending the call. She waited until the android arrived before teleporting herself to Howler's front door. _'I wonder how bad he's upset,'_ she thought as she knocked twice before opening the door. "Gwen," she called out as she stepped inside, "I got here as soon as I could. Is everything ok?" The lights in the den kicked on as she heard someone yell, "SURPRISE!"

Zatanna turned and barely had time to register the happy birthday banner before Emma flew up and hugged her saying, "Happy birthday, Zee." "T-thanks, Emma," the magician stammered returning the bug before looking at the others, "W-what's going on?" "Mom decided to throw you a surprise party," Howler said smiling. "Oh, it's not just yours we're celebrating, Zatanna," Gwendolyn said with a smirk. "It's not?" the magician asked puzzled. "Your birthday is the same day as Lance's," Raven said sitting in a chair.

Zatanna looked over at the girl and said, "I know. Lance and I had planned on going out after I got done at the Watchtower tonight." "I hope you don't mind, Zee, but I always do something special for my kids on their birthday," Gwendolyn said smiling gently, "And that even means you." "That's fine," the magician said smiling, "Lance and I didn't really plan on doing much of anything tonight." "Good thing we caught you before you went home though," Emma said before quickly covering her mouth. Zatanna looked at her young friend and asked, "Why do I have a feeling that the team had something planned?"

Emma glanced at her mother before looking at the magician and said, "M'gann and the others were going to combine your birthday party with a bachelorette party and a baby shower for Artemis." "As fun as that sounds, not happening," Zatanna said with a slight shudder. "To quote Dick, the last bachelorette party turned into a minor disaster," Howler said looking at his mother, "Heavy on the dis." "I heard," Gwendolyn said looking at him briefly before turning her attention to their guest, "Which is why I thought you might like a small, quiet, birthday party."

"That sounds perfect to me," Zatanna said with a sigh. "Rough day I take it?" Raven asked. "The magician nodded saying, "Pulled a double monitor shift because Billy called in sick." "If he's sick, then why did he post a picture of him at a ballgame today?" Emma asked looking at her friend. "Remind me to hurt him later," Gwendolyn said to her son. "Why? Just let Emma hurt him," Howler said with a slight smile, "She still owes him for what happened at the Artemis's bachelorette party." "You're telling me about that later," his mother said before heading to the kitchen, "Emma, can you and Raven give me a hand out here?"

"Sure mom," Emma replied before the two went to the kitchen. Howler walked over to his fiancé and gently pulled her into a hug. "Missed you," he whispered. Zatanna returned the hug as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and whispered, "I missed you too, and happy birthday." He kissed her temple and said, "I have Karen grab a change of clothes for you from you place and the shower is upstairs waiting for you if you want to take one." She let out a soft whimper saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and take your time," he said softly. 'Planned on it," she said slowly letting him go before heading upstairs. She came back down after about half an hour and walked into the kitchen area. "You look like you feel better," Gwendolyn said looking at the magician. "Believe me, I do," Zatanna said sitting at the table, "Where is everyone?" "He's getting the mini-theater ready while the girls are setting the dining room table," Gwendolyn replied taking something out of the oven, "I'm sorry for disrupting any plans you and lance may have had."

"It's ok, Gwen. I think we originally planned on was ordering take out and renting a movie," Zatanna said. "I guess it's a good thing I decided to cook tonight," Gwendolyn said with a smile, "Because a home cooked meal is better than take out any day."


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five Months Later...

"Why are you calling me this early in the morning, Wally?" Howler asked a little groggy as he answered his phone, "Let alone why are you calling me in the first place?" "Sorry for interrupting your honeymoon, but I was just calling to let you know that Artemis went into labor yesterday and had a little girl," Wally replied. "Congrats dad," Howler said rolling onto his back. "Thanks and I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," the speedster said apologetically. "I was asleep," Howler said with a sigh.

"At least it wasn't during something else," Wally joked weakly. "And Zee would've castrated you for that," Howler said looking at the empty space beside him. He heard the speedster swallow hard before saying, "Anyway, I thought I would call and let you guys know that at least. Later." "Bye Wally," the lantern said before ending the call. He got up after a few seconds and headed to the bathroom. After getting cleaned up, he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and headed towards the kitchen.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he started to smile as he saw Zatanna standing at the stove with her back to him. He leaned against the doorway to the kitchen as he slowly took the sight of her in. His gaze slowly traveled up her long legs to where a black panty was peeking out from under one of his shirts. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to sleep all day," Zatanna said looking over her shoulder at him. "Probably would have if Wally hadn't called," he said walking over to her. "Why did he call?" she asked as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"He called to let me know that Artemis had a little girl," he said before nuzzling her neck. "That's great," she said leaning back against him. "Yeah and something smells good," he said looking down at the stove. "I thought I would cook breakfast while you were asleep," she said giving him a quick kiss, "Hope you like bacon, eggs, and smoked sausage." "It all sound good," he said before nibbling on her neck, "But I was talking about you."

"H-hey. I'm not on the menu," she stammered. He chuckled a little before saying, "I know but is that one of my shirts you're wearing?" She smiled slightly before saying, "Yes it is. Now if you don't stop trying to distract me, I'm going to burn your breakfast." He kissed her neck once more before letting her go asking, "Ok, but why are you wearing it?" "I forgot to pack a night shirt before we left," she replied grabbing a couple of plates, "And you will get it back later."

"Good ahead and keep it. It looks better on you anyway," he said sitting at the kitchen table. "As much as I like this shirt, I just wished I would've packed some more stuff," she said glancing at him. "Good point," he said with a slight chuckle, "I still can't believe we let our parents talk us into eloping." "Don't tell me you're having regrets about getting married," she said fixing them each a plate. "Why would I have regrets about marrying someone I love?" he asked looking at her, "I was just saying I didn't think our parents would suggest that." "True," she said carrying the plates to the table.

She sat the plates down then sat in his lap and kissed him saying, "I think our friends are going to be upset with us doing that though." "No offense, but my schedule for the last week before our actual wedding literally consisted of work and bachelor parties being thrown by different members of the league and the team," he said looking at her. "You're kidding?" she asked surprised. He shook his head saying, "Four days out of that week would've had me going to Vegas with Dick and some of the League members. The other three involved me going to Smallville with Conner, Hawkman for a traditional Thanigarian bachelor party, and the last day had me going with Mal to do something crazy."

"I guess it's a good thing we did elope," she said before holding up a piece of bacon for him to eat. "Thank you," he said before taking a bite. "I hope you like it," she said before moving to the chair next to him so she could eat. "It's great," he said as his phone started ringing. "Please tell me it's not Batman," she said looking at him. He shook his head before kicking it on speaking then said, "Hey M'gann. What's up?" "Please tell me Zatanna is with you," the Martian said quietly, "Karen and Barbara heard about what Dick has planned for your bachelor party and wants to try and out do it."

"Yes, Zee's with me and none of the bachelor or bachelorette parties are happening," he said before eating a piece of sausage. "And what makes you so sure of that?" they heard Karen ask. "Two things," he said looking at Zatanna, "The first being that neither one of us want one of those." "Ok, and what's the other reason?" Karen asked. "His mother found out what Dick wanted to do and instantly eighty-sixed it," Zatanna said knowing what their reaction was going to be. "Not surprised about that," Karen said with a slight laugh. "Why did she do that?" M'gann asked.

"She doesn't trust Vegas, there are at least two different people saying they are going to cover the cost, and three others trying to we should have the wedding there," he replied before taking another bite. "As it stands right now, everything has been figured out and right now we are just trying to take a break from planning," Zatanna said with a sigh, "And no. We already have all the help we need." "Are you sure?" M'gann asked sounding a little surprised. "M'gann, as it stands, the two of us have been up for over forty-eight hours trying to deal with everything," he said calmly.

"But if you really want to help or find out more about why those parties are canceled, call and ask his mom," Zatanna said after finishing her breakfast, "Now I hope you don't mind, but we do need to go. Later." She ended the call as he asked, "Think we should have told them we eloped?" She nodded before standing up and put her dishes in the sink saying, "Nope, which is why I told them to call you mom. Now there's something up stairs I need your help with." "And what's that?" he asked finishing his breakfast. "You'll find out when you get there," she replied before leaving the room.

End

Maybe?


End file.
